Tell Me A Story
by SodaBlueSplashdown
Summary: Come along as we join Coerulus' days in Booyah Base with friends, family and turf wars. A series of short stories following a set timeline of events in the every day life of a shy, soda blue inkling.
1. Target Shy

Zypher: alrighty, so since Dec, i've been in this lovely squid pit. i can admit to loving Splatoon, it is a lovely if not stress inducing when you get the wrong party type of game. thanks to my good friend who helped me along, i have created my squidsona. this is his technical introduction story but i have many more that follow a basic timeline. but as i have never posted for said fandom aside from the art i have on DA, this shall be the test story to see how well people respond to my little squib. links for my squib as well as a character sheet can be asked for as FF hates linking

typical disclaimer follows. no stealing or recreating the squib. i love my squib and should he go anywhere without permission, i shall hunt you down with one of my three main weapons. i do not own the Splatoon franchise, just my game and my ridiculous squibs. tis all. enjoy and tell me what you think [as i have like...six other stories already written. i just havent posted them all. have to test them waters for a logical response to throw in more]

0

It was another day in Inkopolis. Inklings milled about Booyah Base, awaiting the next broadcast from Callie and Marie for the next set of ranked and regular stages in today's rotation. Surprisingly enough, one inkling was hardly at alert...rather he wasn't alert at all. Having climbed atop the building for the Battle Dojo, a soda blue inkling was there, sleeping away in the afternoon sun. Jungle hat settled across his face while a retro gamer jersey seemingly too large for his small form providing a pillow, he slept. No one could see him so that left him at peace from any intrusive inklings looking for that one extra for their squad.

He however was shy, extremely so. He doesn't mind joining a squad but he with his simple roller basics only ever nets him the max of 200 turf per session. He was terrible with communication and stuttered at the presence of someone he knew was well over his meager C- rank. So he never participated in many battles. This was always a step back, he told himself, but he just couldn't find the competitive nature in him. A sleepy yawn left him as the large screen gave its usual jingle before the Squid Sisters popped onto the feed, giving them the news. He sat up slowly and stretched, settling the hat properly over his head before turning to see the regular stages.

 _Walleye Warehouse._

 _Moray Towers._

He tuned out the ranked stages and hummed thoughtfully to himself. Moray Towers was always prime roller territory. He may just have a chance in getting a little more turf than usual this time around. Fired up by his conviction, he made his way down and headed for the lobby to sign up. When he stepped inside, he looked around, already finding a few teams geared up and ready to go. He hummed as he looked about for a squad to join, eventually catching the attention of a lime green inkling girl that waved to him. "Good you showed up! We needed one more person for our match!" she called. He nodded before running over and once he was situated with the team, they were ready to go and stepped on the spawn point. "So, what's your weapon?"

"...I use the Krak-On Splat Roller..."

She hummed and gave a nod. "Then you'd have a chance if we get Moray Towers." He gave a quiet nod. "It's what I'm hoping..." he murmured. When they appeared, he swallowed thickly. It wasn't Moray Towers like he'd hoped. He gripped the handle of his freshly materialized roller, tentacles bleeding into the turquoise color their team represented while the others were a lighter orange. There were three guys, himself included, and one girl, himself with the roller, one guy with an Inkbrush, the other a Custom E-Liter 3K and lastly the girl with a Tentatek Splattershot. He glanced to the one with the charger. He stood rather tall, taller than him by a mile, splash goggles reflecting the sun within the warehouse so he couldn't see his expression. He could feel from his posture alone...he was strong...very strong.

The buzzer went off and they were off, the girl heading to the left and the Inkbrush user headed straight for the center. The last wasn't far behind, using the ink trail to speed after him. He let out a sigh before he began, setting the roller down and took off. The other team were hard hitting, taking the center with ease as the Inkbrush user was taken out before he could claim ground using the crates. The girl got in a few from her spot before she ran in to help with the center but there was no sign of the E-Liter. Deciding now was as good of a time as any to help the girl, he headed for the center after inking some turf to cover for the Inkbrush sure to come back. But as luck would have it, the girl was taken out by an N-Zap '89 and he was next as the other aimed for him.

He gasped as he went to swing his roller but he was too slow on his reaction time. But instead of taking the hit, he heard the other being splatted instead. Faint as it were, he saw the line of fire from the E-Liter and turned to spot the other up on the fenced platform, aiming once more after taking out the N-Zap. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and knew full well he was glad the E-Liter was on their side.

He wouldn't live otherwise. Even with the E-Liter making quick work of any from the other team trying to take over their side of the field, that didn't save him often when he tried covering more turf with his roller. He was splatted a few time before the 3-minute time limit was up. Judd appeared and gave the verdict, said verdict in favor of the turquoise team. He smiled a little but he didn't really have much to be proud of as he was ranked 4th in his overall team score. He sighed as he sat down on one of the crates by their base's exit portal, roller next to him as everyone else had already left. He didn't hear the footsteps til someone sat next to him, causing him to jump.

"Whoa. Easy now. I was watching you in today's match. You handle the Krak-On pretty well."

"...not well enough though..." he murmured softly in reply as he ducked his head down. The other inkling chuckled before resting a hand on his shoulder, making him jump again. "You're real jumpy. You remind me of InKi so much, but hey, I'm here for ya. Let me give you some tips to utilize yourself and become a really good Krak-On user. You're gonna have to put the Kraken and squid beakons to real use soon to give you the upper hand." He was silent as he listened to the other. While not uncommon for other squids to help each other, especially if they create their own squads and join matches frequently, he wasn't expecting this higher ranked inkling to talk to him, much less offer tips to use his weapon better.

"R-really...?"

The other smiled and patted his shoulder, seeing that this time, the other didn't flinch as quickly. That made him smile to see that the other was easing to his presence, even if just a little. "Of course. From here on you'll become my Krak-On protege." he said before standing and held a hand out to him.

"I'm Mantle. What's your name?"

He looked to the offered hand then back up to the other before taking his hand and stood, bringing up his roller.

"Coerulus."

"Well then, Coerulus, this is the start of a beautiful teacher and student relationship~ Come, let's get you into a private battle and do a few rounds so I can show you some of my best kept secrets. Not all of course but enough to get you working out something for yourself, yeah?" Mantle spoke as he began heading for the exit portal. Coerulus nodded before following after him.

"...yes, sensei."

0

note: Mantle and InKi aren't my squibs...but don't steal them either. they belong to two of my good friends who been at this game longer than me and allowed me to write out so many scenarios with the three mentioned here as we create too many that make for good stories. they're not allowed to run from me.


	2. Late Night Musings

It was a quiet night in Flounder Heights, Coerulus having finished dinner and decided to stand out on the balcony. While rare for him, tonight was one of those nights where he thought about where he came from. By the story told to Illex and Kaiyo, his two adoptive parents, he was brought to the orphanage by a scientist from Kelp Dome so he knew it was far, very far in fact, from Inkopolis. While he had been to that area when it was in rotation, he never had the chance to talk with any of the workers there as they made sure they were out of the way when the turf war was in progress. Glancing up, he saw three stars in particular seemingly shine brighter than the others among the glow of the moon and groaned softly, bringing his head down into his crossed arms on the banister. While he was lost to his thoughts he didn't hear his papa, Illex, stand at the sliding door and watched him. A small frown crossed his face before he stepped outside with Coerulus, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, squiddie?"

"Papa..." Coerulus whispered as he looked to the other. "Well...I've been thinking...and sometimes...I wonder about my real parents. Don't get me wrong for I love you and daddy just as much...but it comes to mind, y'know..." he murmured softly. "I haven't been to Kelp Dome when its outside of rotation for Turf War and Ranked Battle...so I could never ask the scientists that knew them...worse would be the one that did aren't even working there anymore after all this time..." Illex listened quietly as he stepped back while Coerulus gazed down to the lower levels. "I just...want to know who they are and why they never came back for me..." Illex closed his eyes before stepping forward once more, wrapping his arms around Coerulus' shoulders and brought him close into a hug, rocking the smaller inkling gently as he hummed. Coerulus was about to speak up when he heard the soft tenor voice of the other begin to sing. He blinked before smiling softly as Illex sung softly. "That's Maritime Melody..." he whispered softly.

"And you know the words too..." Illex whispered as he looked to his son with a smile. Coerulus flushed softly as Illex began once more from where he left off and eventually, he joined in to complete to duet. Kaiyo was just finishing a snack for the family when he heard them from the open door and grinned as he peeked around the entryway of the kitchen before setting the cake on the counter. He stepped out and over to the door quietly so as to not disturb the two and leaned against the frame of the sliding glass door. Illex smiled as he stood straighter and patted Coerulus' head.

"That's my little squiddie."

"You too. Then again you can never go wrong with a fine voice...and a fine ass..."

Illex flushed heavily before turning to glare at his mate. "Kaiyo! Don't make me give you another scar!" he barked and the other laughed as he stepped over to his angry mate and hugged him along with Coerulus. "Aww, you wouldn't do that. Not in front of our little squirt." he said, ruffling Coerulus who puffed his cheeks a little. "And besides, you can't kill the cook. I made your favorite." Illex pursed his lips before huffing. "Fine...but only because your food is so great." Kaiyo let go of the two and Illex did the same for Coerulus who smiled as he looked to the two, ducking his head when the two shared a quick kiss. "Come, let's get some snacks." Illex spoke as he touched his head and he looked up before nodded. The two older inklings headed back but he didn't immediately follow. He turned back to look up to the night sky, seeing the glowing stars he saw had faded, leaving him to hum softly before smiling a little.

While he may never find the chance to learn about his real parents and why they had left him alone or never came for him, he was still happy to be with Illex and Kaiyo. He felt like he had a family again and he couldn't imagine losing that. Deathly afraid even at the thought that he could lose the memories of his papa and daddy like those of his biological parents. He also knew that the two would refuse to give him up until the time actually came for that step and by their protective standards, that won't be for a long, long time. Illex peeked back, standing in the opening of the sliding door to see Coerulus standing where they left him and smiled.

"Coerulus~"

"Coming, papa!"


	3. When Shy Eyes Met

Since their meeting in Walleye Warehouse a few weeks back, Mantle and Coerulus grew closer as friends. It took some time for Mantle to break Coerulus from his timid shell but luckily, he had much practice as InKi did indeed share the same insecurities that Coerulus did. It was easy to know just what to say or do to ensure the other would be able to regain confidence in the middle of battle. But that renewed confidence had greatly improved his skills with the Krak-On and Mantle couldn't be happier. He was building up the points fast and becoming fresher by the day, not buying much except for the Zekko and Camo hoodies to add to his rather adorable style of over-sized gear. Mantle had thought about it and decided now was a good time as any. To meet with someone just right for him to talk about anything and everything and make another friend.

Mantle believed it was time for Coerulus to meet InKi.

0

"Mhm...yep. I'll be here at Booyah Base. I'll see you soon. See ya." Mantle hung up his squid phone and placed it into the pocket of his hoodie before looking around. After a complete wipe out of the other team in a round of Tower Control the day before, Mantle had asked Coerulus to meet him in Booyah Base outside Ammo Knights. He didn't give any context as he wanted the meeting to be a surprise but the small inkling boy was nowhere to be seen. Said boy however had been napping once more as he wasn't in a match for the day, this time having found a perch on Inkopolis Tower where the Great Zapfish settled just below where it was naturally curled and providing energy to the entirety of Inkopolis. Instead of his usual hat, he wore a squid clip attached to his band that kept his tentacles up. Arms folded to cushion his head, he quietly slept on with the gentle buzzing of the Great Zapfish above. Mantle hummed as he looked around once more before giving a shrug. Coerulus would show eventually. He was always lingering around somewhere so he'll appear at the aforementioned time when InKi arrived. So with that, he decided to head into Ammo Knights and work a bit on his E-Liter.

0

A soft hum left the shy inkling girl as she sat on the train heading for the Plaza station. Earphones were plugged into her ears, listening to a track from the Squid Sisters as the train meandered along the track. Soon, the voice of the conductor spoke over the intercom of their arrival into the station and she smiled as she stood, setting her phone into her small carry-on bag and left off the train. Looking up into the clear afternoon sky, she had her doubts of the upcoming meeting. She knew well Mantle wouldn't make friends with anyone easily. For this young inkling boy to find favor with Mantle amazed her at the same time but she did worry about the personality. Was he loud? Scary? A flirt? Mantle wanted to leave it as a surprise and that she may find some similarities they share. She could only wait and see from here but if Mantle could trust him, she could too. And if she was treated differently from Mantle, she knew well he would take care of it. With that bit of resolve, she left the station and went to head into Booyah Base.

 _'Hopefully this meeting goes well...I hope I don't stutter too much...'_

0

Coerulus yawned softly before sitting up, stretching a little before swinging his legs over the I-beam he rested on, looking down. The plaza was filled with inkling children, some sharing a drink as they talked strategy, some sharing stories of their recent victories or losses in Turf War or Ranked and others just around, lounging to either wait for their squads or outright relaxing. Callie and Marie weren't in the studio so no one was flocking around the large window where one would normally see them chatting together. He hummed before looking down, reaching into his pocket to take out his squid phone. He had a message from his father to which he responded to and another from Mantle that he had arrived that was a good 45 minutes ago. "Ah...I hope he wasn't waiting too long." he hummed, yawning before moving to stand. "See ya, Great Zapfish." he called up to the large power source even though it wouldn't really make a response as he began to climb down with relative ease.

InKi arrived just as Mantle stepped out from Ammo Knights, waving to Sheldon before smiling as he waved to her. She returned the smile as she walked over. "It's great to see you again, Mantle." she said as she went to hug him briefly. "Same. My friend should be here any minute now. I told him of the meeting time so he's either here or making his way." he replied and she nodded. "So, how did you two meet?" Mantle chuckled. "We got together in a team for Turf War one day, I caught sight of him with the Krak-On but not a terribly good handle of it with the stage we were given. I decided, "Why not. He seems like an ok kid." and talked to him at the end of the match. He's quiet but I think you'll like him." he said and InKi nodded, a little relieved at the explanation. She worried herself over nothing. Mantle took a look around, just spotting the familiar soda blue of the smaller inkling and grinned.

"Wait here." He told InKi before heading up the sloping path where Coerulus was, just dropping down from the last beam of the tower. He squeaked when a hand touched his shoulder, almost scurrying back up the tower if it wasn't for the familiar voice of Mantle halting him in his tracks. "Relax, my little squid. I was wondering whether you were here or not already." he said with a smile and Coerulus nodded. "I-I was just napping for a bit. I lost track of the time." Mantle looked up from where the other most likely was and back to him. "I will one day question how you're capable of napping anywhere around here." he said before turning him and led him down the path. "But good that I've found you now, InKi is here." he said and Coerulus nodded as he walked alongside the other inkling down the ramp. But upon seeing the inkling girl that stood there, a dark flush crossed his cheeks. His eyes shifted as Mantle stepped over to InKi. "I found the slippery little squid. He was napping again so it was hard to find him." Mantle spoke.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I've come to learn he uses the base as a frequent napping location but as for finding him, I have yet to easily solve that one." InKi gave a small laugh before nodding. Mantle grinned before turning to the side, sweeping an arm where Coerulus stood. "So InKi, I'd like you to meet my new friend and protege, Coerulus." She looked at the spot Mantle had motioned to but there was no one there to be seen. "That's wonderful...but where is he?" Mantle blinked before turning and found that the small squid had disappeared pretty quickly.

"Ah...eh...where'd he go?"

For Coerulus, he had disappeared right behind the nearby tree, peeking out around the trunk. _'Oh no...I wasn't expecting to meet sensei's girlfriend...he told me stories about her and I've been thinking we'd meet in a Turf War together...'_

While Coerulus quivered with new nerves, eventually ducking away behind the tree once more, InKi stepped up beside Mantle. "He's shy isn't he?" she questioned. "Painfully so...but it's adorable, don't you think? Reminds me of you." She gave the smallest giggle and nodded. "It is~" Mantle nodded before having InKi wait once more as he walked over to the tree, coming to the opposite side. Seeing the small inkling on the ground, flush still present as he covered his face with the long sleeves of his camo hoodie, he chuckled. "Coerulus~ Don't be shy. InKi's great and you'll find you two will have a lot common together." Coerulus gave the slightest whimper before glancing up. "R-really...?" Mantle nodded and held a hand out to him. "Here, we'll go get some food and you two can get to know each other. How's that sound?" Coerulus watched him before giving a nod, taking his hand and Mantle hefted him up. "Just like when we met, huh?" Coerulus rubbed the back of his head shyly before he was led from behind the tree and over to where InKi waited. She looked up and smiled to Mantle before glancing to Coerulus who wisely kept his head down.

"Now to introduce you both properly. Coerulus, this is InKi. InKi, Coerulus."

"H-hi."

"H-hello."

"There we go. Now how about a little lunch? My treat. That way we can break the ice a little better." They looked to him then to each other and turned away quickly, each sporting a blush as they nodded. Mantle gave a slight quirk of the lips. "This is going to be quite the day." he murmured mostly to himself.

0

Deciding to take them to a favorite of himself and InKi's, the group of three left from Booyah Base and over to a modest little shop called Milky Shark. Coerulus looked to the shop in wonder and Mantle chuckled. "I'm going to assume you never seen this place before have you? Some of the best milkshakes on this side of the base." he said as he went to head inside, the other two following but paused at the door. "Ah...you go in first." Coerulus whispered as he went to hold the door open. "N-no, no...you go in first..." InKi murmured, shyly twiddling her thumbs behind her tentacles. Mantle turned back to see the two trapped at the door and hummed. "Guys..." he called and they both jumped before scrambling inside, excusing profusely when they managed to knock into one another and stepped over to Mantle, standing to either side of him.

"Alrighty, pick something to drink and eat then we'll go sit at a table." They nodded before looking up to the menu. "I'll have a box of fruit juice." she said as Mantle looked to her. "Nothing else?" She shook her head. "Not right now at least." He nodded. "Well I have a strawberry milkshake and..." he began before turning to look to Coerulus who was at the counter, looking through the glass at the large plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Mantle could already see if Coerulus had a tail, it would be wagging fervently right now with how focused he were on the cookies. "...and that platter of cookies. We'll share." he finished and both looked to him in awe. "We're getting cookies?!" They gasped before looking to each other while Mantle laughed. "Yes we are. I know InKi would like some and it seems you have a fondness for them as well." he said before looking to Coerulus. "And you still need to pick a drink. What do you want?" Coerulus blinked before flushing a little. "Ah...can I have some hot chocolate...with extra marshmallows?" Mantle nodded and placed the order before the inkling behind the counter fetched the cookies, setting the platter on the counter before giving the total. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out the cash needed, handing it over before taking the platter and nodded to the two. They both smiled before following after him as he went to look for a table. Mantle eventually found a booth by the window and took a seat, setting the plate on the table. InKi went to sit next to him and Coerulus took the other side.

"So, InKi, have you've been improving with the Inkbrush since I last saw you?"

"Oh yes...very much so."

"Great, you're going to have to show me next time. I feel up to giving my Neo Sploosh-o-matic a good run next time I go for a few Turf Wars."

While the two talked, Coerulus reached out to take a cookie to munch on while the two were discussing battle plans. "Coerulus, don't be so quiet. Have you've been doing well when I'm not in a lobby with you?" Mantle questioned, making him look up. "Oh...uh...yeah, I've been w-well. I was able to get some money...and decided to buy another weapon. Ah...a shooter." he said softly around the cookie in his beak. Mantle grinned as he picked up one for himself. "Oh yeah? Which one?" Coerulus hummed around his cookie. "An...Aerospray."

"No fooling? Which did you prefer, the MG or the RG?"

"T-the RG."

Mantle laughed as he went to take a bite of his cookie. "I love that one. Another of my favorites along with my Sploosh and Heavy Splatling Deco. You should give one of those a try. I tried to get InKi here to try a charger herself but she can never get the handle on one even after watching me." She blushed and ducked her head behind her tentacles. "Mantle..." she whined. "Don't whine. It's good to have some experience with a long range weapon. The Jet-Squelcher and Splash-o-matic are good but just think of what you can do with those vantage points." She puffed her cheeks before taking a bite of her cookie. "You...can't do chargers either...?" Coerulus asked softly, their drinks arriving and were set on the table. InKi blinked as she looked to him before nodding. "No matter what, I can't seem to get the handle on them..." she whispered. Coerulus nodded.

"I can't...use chargers either..."

"O-oh?"

"Y-yeah...I can't stick to one place...someone would get me if I tried...so it m-messes with my aim..."

Mantle smiled when he finally saw the two talking and took a sip of his milkshake. "Then eventually I'm going to get both of you to try chargers again." he said. " _Don't!_ " They whined simultaneously, causing him to laugh. The three continued to enjoy their cookies and drinks, InKi and Coerulus eating most and eventually getting to making small talk with each other which Mantle was proud to see. Coerulus took his phone out to check the time and saw he had a message. He went to check it before giving a hum. "A-ah...daddy is calling me to come home. He needs help with dinner tonight." he said before pocketing his phone. "It was fun, Mantle...and it was good meeting you...InKi."

"Y-you too." she replied and Mantle nodded as they all stood and slipped out from the booth. They headed for the door and over to the station to wait for their trains. "So did we all have fun?" Mantle asked as he looked to the two. InKi gave a little nod while Coerulus hummed, twiddling with his fingers a bit. He smiled. "I'm glad you did. I was hoping you two would get along. I know it will take some time for you both to get comfortable but hey, that means we can make for some great teamwork in Turf Wars when we can. So let's meet up again sometime." They nodded as the first train arrived that would take Coerulus to Flounder Heights after a few stops. He stepped on and showed his boarding pass before finding a seat. Looking out the window, he saw Mantle and InKi waving to him and he smiled, waving back before the train pulled off. Mantle grinned before settling an arm around InKi's shoulders. "I love it when a plan comes together. I knew the two of you would get along once you shared some similarities."

"Yeah...he's really nice...but we shouldn't let him meet Moll..."

"No...no let's not. At least not so soon. Poor guy may climb the roof of Jelly Fresh to avoid her if we tried that any time soon."

"Yeah...


	4. Side Story: A Minor Setback

_Based on Imagine Your OTP #12 from Cute Pairing Imagines [i-am-person-a] tumblr_

[Birthday side story for Kaiyo Isurus]

It was your ordinary morning in the Feathertail-Isurus household. This was special in particular as it was coming close to Kaiyo's birthday in the pleasant month of May. As such, Illex, having never explored celebrating Kaiyo's birthday on his own as they always share their birthdays together with each other and laze about without making a big deal of such, decided this time to do something a little special this time around. So planning with Coerulus, the youngest squid and his father left to do some rounds for turf in their separate lobbies while Illex stayed home. Now with the house to himself, he can go about his surprise birthday cake. He helped Kaiyo often enough when it came to making snacks for Coerulus so baking a cake shouldn't be so hard, especially from scratch. Now while he could try making one of his personal favorites, red velvet, Illex decided simple is bet and picked out a delicious chocolate cake recipe from one of Kaiyo's recipe cards.

"Alright, I have everything ready and the recipe card. This should be relatively easy."

Reading the first couple of steps, Illex got to work. Preheating the oven and mixing the dry and wet ingredients separately, he hummed softly to himself as he worked. This isn't so hard, Illex thought to himself as he mixed both together, making a nice, creamy batter. When the batter was finished, he went to grease the pan and pour the batter inside. Doing one last check to make sure he didn't miss even the smallest detail, he smiled. "Good. Everything is ready to go." he said happily as he went to place the pain into the oven and set the timer. "This gives me some time to clean up and rest until the timer goes off." he added, leaving the kitchen to straighten up the living room a little. When he was done, as it only took him no more than ten minutes, he went to sit on the couch, stretching his arms above his head. "Another twenty minutes on the cake then I can start decorating once its cooled. Glad I prepped the frosting early." Illex murmured, yawning softly. He went to lay down on the couch, closing his eyes as he pillowed his head on his arms and soon dozed off into a peaceful slumber. For how long he was out, Illex didn't now but by the time he woke, it was for the timer. The scent of smoke had jolted him from his nap and checking the time, he realized he dozed over the twenty minutes by another fifteen.

"Oh squid!"

Leaping from the couch, he ran into the kitchen, timer blaring nonstop and the oven emitting thin vapors of black smoke. "Oh squid no..." Illex whispered, rushing to turn off the oven and prepared for the inevitable. Opening the windows as a preset, Illex moved back into the kitchen, armed with oven mitts, and opened the oven door. A plume of smoke met his face and he coughed a little, wafting it away before reaching in to grasp the pan. Bringing it out, Illex found nothing left but a ruined pan with a charred brick of what was once a chocolate cake clinging to the edges pathetically. He gave a defeated sigh, setting the pan on the stove top. "I could never salvage this. I can't believe I let this happen." he whispered sadly. "Now what will I do..."

As he said this, the lock clicked and the door swung open. Kaiyo gave a chuckle as he stepped inside. "Ah, another successful journey in wrecking turf..." he began before catching the scent of smoke from some form of burned item. Glancing up to see the windows were opened and knowing Illex was the only one in the house at the time after the two left, he began to panic as he ran for the kitchen.

"Illex!"

The yell had caught the other squid off guard and Illex turned only to find himself enveloped in strong arms. "Oh my dearest sunshine, my precious angelfish, you ok? Did you burn yourself? Cut yourself? Tell me everything!" he babbled worriedly before a finger touched his lips and shut him up. "I'm ok. I didn't cut or burn myself...but I did end up burning something..." Illex murmured, looking over his shoulder slightly. Kaiyo followed his gaze, looking over his shoulder to see the culprit of the burning smell still permeating the condo. "Whoa...now while I had my fair share of burnt cakes, this...well...this takes the cake. Pun not intended." he said. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to surprise you...for your birthday..." Illex whispered and Kaiyo whipped his head back to look to him. "Really? Man I forgot that was even coming up." Kaiyo mumbled before smiling as he tilted Illex's chin up so he was looking to him. "Hey, ya made any frosting?" he questioned. Illex gave a short nod.

"Yeah, it's in the fridge but it's going to go to waste now after this travesty."

"Not on my watch. No food made by my little honey bun will be wasted."

Planting a kiss to Illex's forehead, Kaiyo walked over to the fridge, opened the door and brought out the bowl of golden yellow frosting which caused him to grin a little. "My favorite color too? Aww, you're precious~" Kaiyo spoke as he removed the cling wrap, stepping back over to where Illex stood. "Kaiyo...what are you planning...?" Illex questioned. "Nothing bad~" he answered, dipping a finger into the bowl and scooped up a small dollop. Looking to Illex, he smirked before wiping the frosting onto his nose. Illex jolted when the cold frosting met flesh. "Kaiyo!" Illex began to protest until Kaiyo kissed the tip of his nose, making a dark yellow flush slowly cross his face. "See? Told you it won't go to waste~" Kaiyo spoke and Illex stumbled over his words as he tried to utter another protest to his mate's antics.

"C'mon~ I want to play a bit~"

Safe to say, after separating some for later use and tossing away the disaster of a cake with its pan, Kaiyo made good on his promise with the frosting and it didn't go to waste. The half that was left over was used to top off some red velvet cupcakes he prepared quick before Coerulus came back to be treated as dessert for the night and an homage to his upcoming day of hatching.

...Illex refused to mention anything about where the other half of the frosting went to.


	5. Midday Outing

It was a warm and sunny day, leaving the family of three to head out for a day in the park. For reasons unknown, as they lived in a condo so the item was completely unnecessary, Kaiyo had obtained a hammock. Illex had questioned its purpose but he didn't bother to outright question Kaiyo. He was the free spirited, impulsive one and if he didn't come to live with it by now, he could only imagine where they would be. So here they were at the park. Kaiyo had went about his own, leaving Illex to watch Coerulus as he went to play. Seeing the smaller child in such content warmed his hearts. Once in a blue moon he wondered where the poor boy would be if they never came to adopt him and each scenario turned out bad. Left on the streets to fend for himself as he was too old to stay in the safety of the orphanage. Abusive parents. Kidnapped. His imagination tends to go overboard for his motherly instinct but in turn always made him appreciative of what they had now. Coerulus with a loving family and he with a child he could cherish until his last dying breath. Letting out a content little sigh, Illex began looking around, seeing that Kaiyo hasn't returned yet. "Where is that loser..." he muttered before turning to focus back on Coerulus. He would trust himself to trust that Kaiyo isn't doing something ridiculous...especially with that hammock. Pulling his shoulder bag to sit on his lap, Illex brought one of his novels out and began to read, occasionally looking up to check on Coerulus and made sure he was alright.

Some time passed, Coerulus eventually finding some smaller squids that urged him to play with them, and Illex was ready to call out for Kaiyo when he felt a pair of hands land over his eyes.

"Kaiyo, you loser, where have you been?"

"Ouch, mean right out the gate."

"Only when my mate has been gone for 45 minutes." Illex huffed and Kaiyo snorted. "For good reason! Promise!" he said, moving his hands only to vault himself over the bench. "Hey squirt! Papa and I are gonna have some us time! Call when you're ready!" Kaiyo called. Coerulus looked over as he held a small inkling girl only in her second stage in his arms and nodded. "Ok, daddy!" he called in reply, smiling. The little girl laughed as she was carried off, a few squids following after them to play with the older squid and Illex smiled. "He looks so happy...maybe we could consider another child." Illex murmured. "Maybe but let's be happy with the squirt for as long as we can. He won't be fourteen forever." Kaiyo said and the other nodded as they continued on their way, walking into a small grove. "How did you manage to find this?" Illex questioned in awe. "It took a bit, I promise ya. Come on, this isn't the best part." Kaiyo said as he led his mate further into the grove and Illex was amazed at what was set up. The hammock he hadn't bother to question was settled nicely between two willow trees, revealing it to be the perfect size for two inklings. Illex could only shake his head, shoving Kaiyo lightly.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Aww~ Ya know me too well, sunshine~" he replied playfully as he guided Illex over to the hammock. "Well I know half of your plan. Now what are you really up to?" he questioned. "Nothing bad. Just a nice relaxing nap in this here hammock in this wonderful weather. You looked a bit tired after the big issue release so I told myself "Self, we should get this hammock, go out on a nice day and just sleep for a while in this here grove nice and shady." And ya know what, I did." Illex rolled his eyes at his mate's explanation and thought process but at the same time, he was charmed by it. Kaiyo moved from his side and climbed into the hammock before holding a hand out to Illex. He smiled before taking it, moving to the hammock himself and climbed in beside Kaiyo. "See? Now we're all nice and comfy with some awesome weather to nap in." Kaiyo said, punctuating the sentence with a yawn. Illex was enticed by Kaiyo's yawn, yawning a little himself before he curled up into his side. "We can nap...just for a little while. I don t want to leave Coerulus by himself for too long."

"He's a big boy now, hun. We can leave him on his own for a while. And should he find trouble, he will find his way to us." Kaiyo said, wrapping am arm around Illex. The marigold pouted but gave a resigned nod. "I'm holding you to that." he murmured, snuggling closer to him. "I know you will." Kaiyo said with a chuckle as he stretched his legs before crossing them at the ankles and closed his eyes. "Sleep tight, sunshine."

"Mmm...you too..."

With time and the calm melody of the grove eased Illex into a quiet slumber. After an hour, Coerulus had found them, watching where they were heading when they left earlier and settled beside the hammock up on a tree limb. Situating himself comfortably so he wouldn't fall, the little family of three slept peacefully for another half hour before a peculiar turn of events befell the two in the hammock.

Illex had shifted just the slightest bit, turning over onto his other side. While it was only a minor adjustment, it was enough to make Kaiyo move to reclaim the comfort of his mate's body closer to his own. Of course as this was a sleep induced move, Kaiyo couldn't judge the tipping distance that would unbalance the hammock. And such is exactly what happened. As both of their combined weight converged on the edge of the hammock, the stress finally tipped the edge and caused the hammock to flip. Illex jerked from his sleep when he hit the ground, giving a sharp "oof" when Kaiyo landed on him. "Whut happen...?" Kaiyo asked quizzically, his mind still swathed with sleep. "Get off...Kaiyo! You're heavy!" Illex gasped. The noise has shocked Coerulus from his own nap and he looked down to see what happened.

"You ok, papa?"

Another groan was his response. "I'm fine, dear..." he mumbled before elbowing the sleepy squid still on top of him. Kaiyo groaned pathetically as he rolled off while Illex moved to sit up once the weight was off. "Now as for what happened, we fell out." he said as he looked to his mate. Kaiyo raised his head enough to look to him before falling back to laugh. Illex rolled his eyes before standing. "I'm putting that thing in storage..." he grumbled. "No wait! I'm sorry for laughing but it's just too funny! But c'mon, ya gotta admit the nap was nice before that part, wasn't it?" Kaiyo pointed out. Illex pursed his lips. Kaiyo wasn't wrong in that department. It was a nice nap. The weather was perfect and they were hardly disturbed. For all of his stupid ideas, this ended up growing to be one of his best. "Alright, you got me there yet again." Illex said, making Kaiyo grin as he stood and stepped over to in. Leaning in, he kissed his cheek. "C'mon, seems we got misled in our slumber. Let's relax just a little longer before we head home." he said, holding a hand to Illex. He looked to him before taking his hand. "I'm positive you tipped over the hammock the first time. Do it again and I'm going to hurt you." Illex said. "I won't~ Promise." Kaiyo replied. The two walked back to the hammock and settled back in once more, Illex snuggling to Kaiyo's side and hummed as he felt the arm wrap around him. From above, Coerulus giggled as he leaned back against the trunk of the tree, looking out into the distance as his parents slept.


	6. Meet and Greet

It was another typical day in Inkopolis. Coerulus was hanging out with Mantle and InKi, both squids deciding to take a reprieve from splatting in Turf Wars to hang out with the smaller one. So they sat on the railing outside of the dojo, just chatting and mentioning any of the funny moments they had in battles prior.

"So you literally watch someone sidestep right into the drink as they tried hitting you with their Tri-Slosher?" Mantle questioned and Coerulus nodded. "Mhm...they didn't really calculate that well."

"Clearly." he replied with a short laugh. Coerulus smiled before hearing his phone ring and went to grab it from his jacket. There was a message there and he went to read it.

 _Hey there squirt, I'm on my way to Booyah Base to see about some new gear. I know you're with your little squiddie friends so I'm just gonna take a moment to judge them a little before going on my way._

 _And don't worry. I won't threaten them~_

 _See ya in a few._

 ** _Kaiyo_**

He gulped slightly and InKi looked to him curiously. "Coerulus...you look a little pale. Paler than normal. You ok?" she asked worriedly. He nodded before pocketing his phone again. "It was my daddy. He's coming to check some gear in the shops...and he wants to see the two of you..." he said. "Is he the big guy you told a few stories about?" Mantle questioned. He nodded as he looked to him. "I'm not worried but he may question about your weapon preferences since I told him you use all types of rollers..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He may not go into detail but he really hates carbon rollers and with you as a weapons master, he may take such the wrong way." he murmured and felt a hand on his head. "Don't worry your tentacles, little guy. I'll explain it nice and easy. Besides, I'm sure if I mention that I watch over you when we're in Turf, he shouldn't see anything wrong with me." Coerulus nodded but still had the slightest fear of how his father would respond. He didn't want to worry himself but he also didn't want to think of the possible thought that he wouldn't be able to see the two again.

Over-thinking was always a dangerous thing for him.

0

Kaiyo stretched as he stepped off the train and grinned. _'Now to see if I can find the little squirt and his friends.'_ he thought to himself as he left the station and headed over to Booyah Base. Upon entering, he looked around the crowd of inklings that were there and didn't take him long to zero in on Coerulus as he stood with a taller inkling boy in a green hoodie and a smaller inkling girl with a bobble hat. Seeing that his son was facing away from the entrance gave him a terribly wicked idea and whistled as he stepped into the base and up the ramp that led to the Battle Dojo.

"So when is your dad supposed to arrive?" InKi questioned. "He said he was a couple minutes away when he sent the message so he should be coming in any minute now..." Coerulus murmured, pulling out his phone to check the time. At that very moment, a dark figure leapt off from the landing where the dojo was and settled behind Mantle. Mantle froze while InKi and Coerulus squealed, grabbing hold of each other while the figure cackled.

"Gotcha good, squirt~"

"Daddy?!"

Kaiyo snickered as he stepped away from behind Mantle and looked to the three. "Well now, I hope I'm not interrupting anything~" he hummed as he looked to Coerulus and InKi. The two were quiet as they looked to him then to each other and squeaked as they pulled away, blushing heavily of their ink color. "Daddy...This is InKi. Mantle's girlfriend. And that's Mantle there." he introduced softly as he motioned to each of them. "Damn, and here I was thinking I could give you my good charming tips." Kaiyo hummed and Coerulus blushed more. "Daddy!" he whined. "Alright, alright, I'm done. Anyway, nice to meet you, squiddie." he greeted as he looked to InKi. She let out a soft sigh before nodding. "N-nice to meet you too." she whispered. Kaiyo then turned to Mantle and watched him carefully, sizing him up. "And you're the squirt that hangs out with my squirt." Mantle gave a short nod. "Yes, we turf on occasions when we make the time to meet up." Kaiyo hummed, crossing his arms. "My squirt...also tells me you're good with rollers...like the Carbon..." Mantle met his gaze, not backing down in the slightest of the adult inkling.

"Yes...I'm a weapons master..."

Coerulus whimpered as he looked to the two, already feeling the tension growing between the two. "Daddy..." he whispered as Kaiyo's eyes narrowed. "I got my eye on you with my little squirt..." Kaiyo muttered and Coerulus squeaked. "Eeee! Daddy, no! Don't threaten Mantle-sensei!" he squeaked as he ran over to his dad. Kaiyo looked down to Coerulus and saw those big gold eyes watching him, pouting. "You said you wouldn't threaten anyone..." Kaiyo sighed and patted his head. "Fine, fine, you win." he said before looking to Mantle. "Alright, let's try that again. I'm Kaiyo. Kaiyo Isurus." he said, holding a hand out to him. "Mantle Ferox." Mantle replied as he took Kaiyo's hand and shook it firmly. "We're cool, squiddie. You'll probably be my only exception to the Carbon rule." Kaiyo commented and Coerulus sighed in relief. "Thanks..." he breathed and Kaiyo chuckled, clapping his hands. "Ok~ Enough of the fun stuff. So I can tell well enough that you two have been good with my little squirt here so I have nothing to worry about. Illex will be happy to know that as well but be warned he may want to come see you two himself to judge...even better, lets plan a dinner date!"

"A d-dinner date?!" InKi squeaked. "Yes, my little darling~ A dinner date. I'll treat you to good food, you can meet my lively and lovely mate Illex and we can all have a grand time telling stories, eating food and embarrassing the little squirt here!" Coerulus nodded before giving a yelp as he realized what Kaiyo said. "W-wait?!" Coerulus yelped and Kaiyo grinned. "I'm just messing! Besides, I could do plenty worse at this moment and you know it~" Coerulus was tight-lipped, eyes shifting as Kaiyo gave him the look. Mantle and InKi watched the two, as if waiting for something to happen and before the two could react, Coerulus was off and Kaiyo was too, both dashing through the base and easily maneuvering around other inklings before Coerulus made a mad dash, climbing and jumping from the railing up to the landing, grasping the edge before scurrying up. Mantle whistled. "Well that explains how he is able to dodge so well in certain situations in Turf War."

"Indeed. I never thought I'd see the day someone can run that fast without the designated gear for such." InKi hummed. "Ahaha! This is nothing new for my little squirt. This is considered training."

"No it isn't!" Coerulus squeaked from the landing.

"Yeah it is, squirt! Even they acknowledge that all those time I've chased you paid out in the end!" Coerulus whined and Kaiyo chuckled before turning back to Mantle and InKi. "Alrighty, squiddies. I had a job to do and my mate would gut me good if I don't come back within a reasonable time limit as I tend to get hit on without trying so you behave, watch my squirt and don't disappoint me. I'll tell the little squirt when we should have dinner so you two can make the arrangements to come. See ya!" he spoke before turning and walked off for Jelly Fresh. "Well that was...interesting." InKi murmured. "Indeed it was. Coerulus would be the last person I'd think to have that outspoken of a dad." Coerulus jumped down when Kaiyo was gone. "Maybe I should've warned you two a little better..." he murmured, wringing his hands through his long sleeves. "It's ok, Coerulus. I had been curious about your parents but I didn't want to intrude on that without permission." InKi said. "No, no! You could've asked! I just...didn't think you'd be interested to know of them." Mantle walked over and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, did you really think that? Sure your dad there was a little brutal with me using Carbons but I'll admit, he's pretty cool. That dinner sounds like a good chance to show that we're alright and will make sure you're alright when doing Turf. I'm sure the last thing anyone wants is for your parents to show up and wreck the turf if something happens to you." Coerulus shook his head quickly.

"Oh no, no, no! Daddy is super scary when he gets into Turf Wars. At least that's what papa tells me from his experience in the advanced lobby." Coerulus squeaked. "I'd believe it." he said before ruffling Coerulus. "Come on. Let's get something from Milky Shark then if you two are up for it, we can do a private match and just squid party."

"Squid party!" InKi and Coerulus chimed happily and Mantle chuckled before the three left the base. Kaiyo from the door of Jelly Fresh, bag in hand, was on the phone, grinning a little.

"Yeah, I saw him. I met his friends too. They're sweet squids. You'll love 'em, hun. Mhm...mhm...yeah I stretched the invite to 'em. We'll see what happens...no, babe, I didn't get hit on...I did get a stare from a guy though...no, no I didn't reciprocate." He snickered as he pulled the phone from his ear as he began heading back from the station.

"I'm coming home now. Promise. I'm heading to the station. Ok, ok. Let's plan that dinner together when I get back. Maybe make the squirt's favorite for them." he spoke, giving a nod as the train pull up. "Love ya too, sweetheart. See you in a little while." Kaiyo hung up and pocketed his phone before stepping on the train. "I'm happy for ya, squirt. You found some damn good friends. Here's to hoping they'll always stick around with ya through thick and thin ink." he murmured, showing his pass before taking a seat as the train pulled off to head for Flounder Heights.


	7. Show Me Skill, Show Me Hope

If someone were to look at me, they would avoid me. With an expression like mine hidden by a bandana, no one can tell whether I'm happy, sad or angry. And for someone like me who seems to have such a negative outlook on the world, you learn to live with such directed at you. But out of all my days, I didn't think a child would slowly warp me to something completely different.

The day started out as usual as it normally does. I wake up, straighten myself up and greeted my precious children. Now I'm sure you're thinking: "he has kids"? Oh no. My children are my three pets. Netta, Rafine and Aeo. Most, usually the richer families, would have their little pet sea bunnies and their little super sea snails that they pay top dollar for...but not me. Instead I have two darling eels and a blue dragon sea slug. Really, for someone like me, they're my only confidants and they always know what I'm thinking without me never having to speak...which is good...

Considering that I can't speak anyway.

But that's beside the point. So I greeted my big fangtooth man Netta, giving him his fill then moved to my elegant boy Rafine. He took to curling around my arm like the little ribbon he was when I set his bowl down and he came along with me as I went to my other beauty. Aeo raised her head and I smiled to her before setting her bowl down. I watched as she ate before reaching up to run a finger under Rafine's jaw, moving back to his tank to allow him back in. Making sure all my gear was accounted for, tying my Skull Bandana in place, I left with my carry case for my Custom Range Blaster and left to head to Booyah Base. On a normal day I'd go into the advanced lobby for a few rounds but today, I decided to see what the small fry could do in the regular lobbies. I always found myself to be a stickler about strategy in clutch moments. Since I lack a voice, it was hard for me to communicate and usually when others on my squad find out, they get all wet under the collar and expect me to find the time to get something that would communicate with the team better, like a weapon with Echolocator.

But I never take that criticism to heart. I would never see them again so what would be the point? So here we are now, on Blackbelly Skatepark and stuck with three youngings. One wielded a Carbon Deco, another with a Classic Squiffer and the last, which I was amazed to see, wielded a Heavy Deco. The whistle went off and we left the base. Things were going well for some time, we had covered a good bit of turf and the team I had worked decently except I had lost track of the little ragamuffin wielding the splatling. I saw the point sensors being tossed but I never saw the kid. At least his aim wasn't terrible.

But then the inevitable happened.

While it wasn't uncommon during turf, to have two of your team return to spawn and leave without a single word was aggravating. And it showed in my eyes when I ended up splatted and returned, checking the scoreboard to see the two were gone. It didn't take longer before the other, the little splatling boy, had joined me. "Ugh...curse those splat bombs..." he mumbled and before we knew it, the opposing team was at our spawn, covering all our escape routes and taking rather distant measures so that while we could take out one, the others were ready to take us on. While I tried to plot my escape, the seconds ticking left me with uncomfortable silence, one that I'm not used to. That is until...

"Umm...hello there..." A small voice spoke and I turned to look down to the ragamuffin. Those wide gold eyes were watching me and I'm sure he was expecting me to say something. Sad to say that was impossible. I gave a dismissive wave before looking back to the situation before me. I was plotting my next move to break us out of this gridlock we were in. Safe to assume that sure we wouldn't win but I'm not going to take my loss stuck at my own spawn. "O-oh...I guess you don't want to talk. Well that's alright. I-I don't have a lot to talk about but I'm sure you're like me...and hate being stuck like this..." The little squid spoke, clutching his splatling close. A rush of air left my nose, tapping my blaster. The squid sighed, rubbing his eyes before he stood, looking to the time.

"A minute left. As my daddy says, break through with the power of a Kraken."

And I watched him, curious of what he was going to try. He let out a breath before charging up the splatling to full charge before unleashing the barrage. The other team, obviously not expecting the retaliation with less than a minute left on the timer, scrambled to get themselves together, two already taking the full brunt of the splatling's power and were splatted. When the charge was done, he charged up again but only for a single round, carving a path through the enemy ink that covered our side and dove out in squid form, catching the other two as they tried to splat him. Normally I'd leave it to the kid to see what he would accomplish and so far, he was showing some rather impressive dexterity in dodging. Splatling charge times are usually terrible without preparing the proper gear but it seems he found himself a balance that worked. Of course one battle wouldn't impress me but it was enough to get me up and readying my blaster, taking out one of the two squids chasing him. I stepped from the spawn point and covered some more turf. It wasn't enough to reclaim advantage but to not be trapped was enough to make up for the lost. When the match was called, the lime green of course taking the win, I wiped my brow free of the sweat that gathered before turning to the spawn point to return back to the lobby.

"Hey...wait..." I heard the little ragamuffin call before I had left and when I stepped off the point, I glanced around. I saw the two that had abandoned the battle and narrowed my eyes in their direction, pleased to see them shiver and more than likely inking themselves mentally. All the youngings fear pissing off an older or veteran fighter so it felt just a tad good to see they knew what they did was wrong.

The point activated behind me as I began walking off and the same voice tried calling out to me again. "Please wait...I know I didn't do my complete best in that round but don't let that keep you from fighting with me again should we come across the same lobby again..." I hardly paid little mind to it but then I began to wonder to myself, just what skill does the little ragamuffin hold if he had a full working squad.

0

That night after preparing a small meal, I sat in my lounge chair with Rafine nestled around my neck. It was baffling to see that my attention was focused so much on one little kid. He isn't different than the others so what made him special? That he had plausible potential? All this thinking was beginning to make my head hurt and I shoved another forkful of the pasta into my mouth. Rafine looked at me, giving a curious hiss and I shook my head. Guess if I'm going to keep thinking of the kid, best see if he actually has the skill.

Once I finished, I took my plate back to the sink and settled Rafine into his tank before heading off to bed.

0

The next morning, I found myself back at the base, carrying case slung over my back as I look at the stage rotation. Mahi-Mahi and Flounder Heights. I clicked my beak before heading into the tower. I could participate in a few matches but considering I had a prior goal in mind, I rather see to that first before running into matches. Looking to the screens lining the wall, I eventually found a match and saw the familiar navy sailor suit and pilot goggles of the ragamuffin that had claimed my attention. The match had just started and everyone started out the same, charging forward from their spawn on Mahi-Mahi and while one veered to the left to begin inking turf from their side, he swam along a little more before taking the high rise platform. My eyes narrowed as I watched, studying his movements and see what he was going to do next.

Taking position, he began his defensive assault, tossing out point sensors and spotting other squids as they were working on the opposing side. Some, spooked by the sudden exposure, took off but that didn't save them from the charger that was granted to his team that picked off the spotted squids. Clever. So he provides assistance for the others on his team. I continued to watch, seeing that often he would take to the opposite side, mostly as an escape when something was aimed for him, showing that he was very well a skilled nuisance on the field that the opposing team would try to target him to get rid of the point sensor advantage.

Seeing his tentacles blazing, I waited to see just when he would use his special. Soon, the stage began its shift, giving them solid ground and more to cover and finally, he leapt from his perch to take on a slightly offensive role while still using point sensors now as a means to help himself pick off some while his team were off with something else. Soon enough, I watched as the Luna Blaster and Octoshot were coming to corner him. He looked worried just for the smallest of seconds before he tossed a point sensor to locate both and activated his Kraken, speeding after the two who had squealed and tried to get away. I had to chuckle a bit as the blaster stumbled, causing her to get caught while the Octoshot believed he was safe only to take a minor barrage from the charger. The charger gave a series of 'Booyah's to the little squid who grinned before taking off to cover turf and press on forward before time ran out, giving them the match. It was interesting to see his work in a serious match but I can't allow myself to be easily impressed. I saw he stuck with the lobby and the match started again, this time on Flounder Heights. As they were given the signal, he was off once more with his team, this time lacking the charger for the Octoshot. I watched him once more, seeing this time he took the left path to climb up the wall but to my surprise, instead of taking the landing, he took the top of the wall.

The small squid let out a breath before keeping his balance on the wall, tossing point sensors out and down into the lower alleyways, catching the sight of a squid that was inking turf and leaving him to be chased down by the others. To take such a vulnerable spot...what is he planning? Still sticking to the wall, he crept closer to the edge that led to the bridge connecting the two buildings and he turned immediately, charging and shooting, causing a cry to leave the little lady that was trying to sneak up the wall from that spot. He had waited, expecting her to climb back up but considering she now knows where he was, she was wary to try for a second time and miss her shots to get him off the wall. But someone else did it for her instead. The whistle of the incoming Inkstrike made him look up and he was quick to move, ducking into the ink left by his team and began his advance to the other side, swinging around the approaching N-Zap that had released the missile before climbing up to the opposing side to gun him down. I crossed my arms as I continued to watch, to see if someone was crafty enough to expose him. The match hit its one-minute mark and he moved, special ready to go but he didn't immediately use it, instead he went to take position and saw the charger. He tossed out a point sensor to spot him and he turned in his direction, readying his aim.

He wouldn't...

He charged and began his shot and just when I thought he would be hit, he slipped under the blast, taking only a little bit of damage as he rose out from the ink to continue his attack. Eventually the shots from his side had made the charger retreat and he let out a breath before he moved to jump from the path down to the lowest level when the N-Zap came back and nearly caught him. After that I've lost track of his position but once more he managed to show potential. Not all squids would take on chargers unless you're prepared for close quarters combat or another charger. He seems to know well on how to handle them. When the match ended, his team won once more with him taking a single splat before the match ended and I smirk under my bandana.

The ragamuffin isn't a cocky squid but he may just prove to be a challenge to test. As I headed into the advanced lobby, I was left with a single thought in mind...I'm willing to see if all this attention he grabs from me would be worth the payout in the end.

0

For a month, I've often traveled to the base and stood in the lobby. I looked out for the little ragamuffin to see if he was attending matches but his times were spotty at best but I've also came to learn that the splatling deco isn't his only weapon. The second week nearing the end of the first month since our run in, I've managed to spot him as he wore a Zekko hoodie, Squid Clip and his Punk Cherries, sporting an Aerospray RG. With Arowana and Camp Triggerfish as the stages this cycle, I was curious to see how his handle with the RG would be. So there I stood, watching a few of his matches and saw how his stealth proved to be his best asset and his mine placement was on point, taking out two squids at once with their close following to one another on such a narrow path like Arowana. Even I knew well to be wary of traps like that.

I had to give a mild chuckle at the sight before seeing him readying his Inkstrike. Eyes darting over the pad, he eventually chose his spot and the strike let out but the vulnerability to get himself situated had him ambushed by a .52 Gal. But the splat had its consequences that even my quick eyes couldn't catch as the poor squid took the mine he left behind before he was splatted. Very clever. Seems the kid knows well of watching his back when he's on his own. And it seems a specific strategy is set for a specific weapon. Gear included. It's obvious his parents trained him well. As my gaze drifted to another screen after the match ended, I failed to notice the tiny squid leaving the lobby and had spotted me.

"Oh...it's you..."

The tiny voice had mildly startled me as I turned to see those golden hues looking up to me. I watched him as he fiddled with his RG, only then did I notice the sleeves of his hoodie covered his hands and that the hoodie as a whole was over-sized. How...even...

"Well I didn't expect to ever see you again since that last match...but I still wanted to thank you for not abandoning me when we were trapped." he spoke. Ah, so that's what this meeting was about. "A-ah...it's weird and probably strange of me to ask...but do you want to join me for a match?" I continued to watch him before turning my head. Not yet...I still need to observe just a little longer. When he realized I wasn't going to respond to his offer, he let out a soft sigh before returning back to the lobby.

Never did I think that soft little sigh would make me feel...guilty...

0

It was another three weeks into the new month before I came for turf, a few days of my own spotty to watch matches for the small squid. A few times he had caught me standing in the lobby but before he could speak, I was usually waking the other direction. But now was time. I ready to take on the challenge of the smaller squid. There was overcast which threatened rain, a dangerous fact that could cancel matches and close the tower for a while if not for the rest of the day depending on its severity. I took a look at the stage rotation for the day. Camp Triggerfish and Urchin Underpass. Both stages could bode terrible consequences should the storm pass over before hitting Inkopolis itself. But since nothing was shut down yet, I still had time. Jet Squelcher maintenanced and ready to go, I stepped into the last open spot for a lobby. To my...

Dismay?

Shock?

...Delight even?

The little ragamuffin was in the same lobby, still wearing his Zekko and Punk Cherries but his clip was swapped out for the camo colored Safari Hat matching his tentacle color. Over his shoulder was a Krak-On Splat Roller but he sat away from the other squids. He had glanced up to me briefly before raising a covered hand in the slightest wave before bringing it back down. While not a complete dismissal, it had piqued my attention. Could something had happened? Was the storm announcement dampening his mood before it even got here? Guess we'll see once the match begins. We stepped onto the spawn and were brought to Urchin Underpass. The clouds looked much darker here so Judd was out to overseer the match in the event he would need to cut it short. The small squid wasn't on my team so that prepared me to see what he does when using a roller.

When Judd gave the call, I left my base while inking turf to head for the center. Two of the opposing team were already there and from the vantage point I had from the rise before the ramps leading into the center showed me the small inkling running about covering turf, most likely to build his Kraken before combating anyone. I decided now was as good of time to test his skills against my own and began to head for his direction with the path carved by a splatted opponent from a Splat Charger. With my range, it would make it infinitely harder for him to hit me but such wouldn't always deter a good roller user. When he saw me, I made the first move to shoot but he ducked away. He wasn't where he dove into his ink and now he could be anywhere with the use of his ninja squid ability.

A slight grin pulled across my face as I watched my surroundings, finger resting on the trigger before hearing a splash and turned, seeing him emerge and swing the roller. I dove in my own to swim back from the range of his swing before coming back up. At the same time, a Nozzlenose was coming from the other side and aimed for him as well. The most vicious little growl left him as he dove away, tearing his attention from me to take on the Nozzlenose who was slow to react before she was splatted. When I thought he'd come back to finish the little spat we had, he instead continued on for my team's base, tentacles beginning to blaze with his special which, unlike with his deco, was activated the moment he saw someone from the opposing team. So completely on the offensive with the roller, is he? An aggressive style and definitely one I wouldn't expect from such a little thing but I suppose I shouldn't always judge based on first looks.

So the match ended with my team winning, a crack of thunder echoing over Judd's declaration and one squid from my side asked if matches would still be going. Judd told her that the next will most likely be the last and will be on Camp Triggerfish and anyone is welcomed to stay for it or head back to the tower to head home. "So what do you say?" she had asked, looking to the group. A boy on the other side asked the same and seeing my little target nod, I did the same. "I noticed you don't speak much do you..." she murmured as she turned her gaze to me and my eyes narrowed in her direction. She flinched and I was pleased to see her turn her head back down to the ground. We left from Urchin Underpass from our spawns and after a brief moment, we were back on for Camp Triggerfish. I had the little squid on my team as another crack of thunder coursed overhead.

Judd had told us the match was shortened to two minutes to avoid being caught in the storm and we all agreed before he gave the signal to start. I went about my own way, inking turf while side glancing the direction the little one took, to the left and down before heading behind the walls. So cutting traveling over the bridge to avoid the Splat Charger. Thoughtful. Said charger was already in her nesting spot, taking aim before hitting the Nozzlenose that didn't get a chance to cross the bridge. I wasn't far behind her, taking over her spot and inking the rest of the bridge before leaping over the next charge into the ink left behind by the little squid who was already working on that area. He looked up and was about to say something when another crack echoed over the field. I looked up before looking back to him.

I waved my hand, pointing to the path and he nodded, swinging his roller over his shoulder before following my lead. Up the path and down to the opponents' side did we feel the first drop of rain. We quickly went to huddle under the wooden pathway, watching the netting. He went to sit while I remained standing, watching the downpour hit. "We're gonna be here for a while. Hope everyone else made it back to spawn quick enough." he murmured, bringing his knees up. "I hope papa and daddy won't worry." he added which made me look down to him. Two fathers? Then he was adopted...an orphan like myself but had found penance from what fate had brought to his younger years. What possessed my next move, I don't know well enough myself, but setting my weapon and ink tank down, I sat beside the smaller squid and pulled him over, surprising him with my movements. "Wha..." He had started but I brought a finger up to his lips to shush him, shaking my head. Judd had come tottering over, mostly to get out the rain himself but to also make sure we'd be fine as we were opposite the others that had gathered in the same spot on the other side. So there we sat, as the storm raged overhead, mild droplets blowing in to where we sat which wasn't much in terms of damaging our water-susceptible biology but it still stung.

From my point of view, I couldn't see much with the safari hat in the way but I could tell he was relaxed with the presence of another there. I wasn't keeping track of time but by the time my eyes opened again, the storm had passed. I nudged the smaller boy and he looked up quickly, having fallen asleep. "The storm's over..." he whispered, releasing Judd whom he held and the cat thanked him before climbing up the wall pretty quick for a cat of his stature and took the spawn back to base. He too moved away and stood, bringing his roller and ink tank with him before stepping out from the minor shelter. I grabbed my things and he turned to me. "Thanks again...I'm gonna go now...but maybe we'll meet again..." he said before he jumped back to the spawn point. I watched him as he left and I smiled under my bandana.

 _Indeed we will, little one._

0

While I don't participate in many battles, I do come to watch them. And usually when I do, I'm found by the smaller squid that still held my attention. He would come up to me and often try to start a conversation with me but it seems he learned well that I don't respond and instead just stood to watch the screen I watch. Before, I'd leave before he could speak to me...but now something has changed. Seeing what he's capable of now made him someone worth the time spent. I'm sure that not leaving immediately had made him a little happy. Now the question on my mind now would be why does he seem to seek me out, intentionally or not? Was it from the match or the prospect of making friends. With soul-crushing expressions like mine, you'd think he'd apologize and be done with it. Maybe...something about me charms him too. Well I'm sure it's nothing but simple admiration of skill. Plenty of youngings are that way when they see the older players walk in. Maybe it's because I'm one of few that has been participating in the regular lobbies instead of the advanced ones for people my age.

Guess time with only tell now of where this acquaintanceship leads.

And it has. Days became weeks and weeks became a month. Eventually we came to some sort of pattern. I eventually learned he had other friends and since I don't want to be considered the odd one out, I kept my distance upon the sight of him with them. I'm sure he noted that my apprehension of meeting them and never came to me when he was with them, instead joining their matches and they play for hours. I watched those matches, watch how they communicate and cooperate with each other. When his friends leave for the day, he comes to me and we start finding spots in the base to sit and I just listen as he tells me stories of some of his single battles that he's done in the past. When it got late, he would leave after asking if we could meet again soon. I give a nod to his inquiries and with a smile, he was gone on the train to head home. This continued on before I stopped him one day as he was ready to head home.

"Yes?" he asked me, stopping to the hand on his shoulder. Gazing down at him, I knelt down and reached out to his covered hand, taking it before I began to write.

 _'For the past few months, I know you talk plenty and never expect a response from me. It's about time to tell you the reason why. I was born without a voice and while normally I would sign, not every squid knows how to. I am also a rough individual to get along with. You'd be the first that managed to crawl under my skin with your infectious nature. You have shown capabilities that most your age only does with more trial and error and sometimes overpowered equipment. So to such, I bow to you and also wish to offer...'_ My fingers twitched as I tried to contemplate a proper way to go about this. Considering a friend was the last thing I'd ever see myself with...made it that much harder to ask.

He looked up to me before smiling softly. "And here I thought you just listened to me just because you didn't want to be mean and tell me off when I was getting annoying to you. I'm ever so sorry for thinking that. You may be scary on and off the turf but you're still really kind and I'm sure there are cases when you don't have or want to be." he said before resting his other hand over my own. "While I would never want to pressure you and it would be completely understood if you don't want to be, I extend a hand of friendship to you." he said before pulling one hand back, reaching into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a bag. Inside were candy gummies and he took one out before holding it up to me. I looked to the gummy then to his widely smiling face. Seeing this as a peace offering to our upcoming friendship, I gave a nod before taking the candy, slipping my hand under my bandana to eat the small candy. He grinned as he put the bag back into his hoodie. "I hope we'll be great friends! Oh! And of course we need to give names since we've been focused on other things that we never really done proper introductions. I'm Coerulus."

Coerulus, huh? That was quite an interesting and...really cute name. Holding my hand out, he immediately rested his hand in mine and I began to write once more. _'I'm Serrvio Muraen. The time spent over the past few months was time well spent. I'm sure I will be able to trust you.'_ I wrote and he nodded. "I'm very trustworthy. You can count on me, Serrvio!" I was pleasantly charmed by his response and nodded before letting go and stood. Coerulus watched me before looking to the tower. "Wanna do some turf tomorrow?" he asked and I thought about it before giving a nod. Why not, Coerulus was using his RG and he wields it pretty well compared to most. I should get some practice in with my MG while I was thinking of it. With another nod, he waved to me before leaving to make his way home and I decided to treat myself to some good takeout before heading home myself, reminding myself as well that I needed more food for my children as well while I was in the area.

0

Time continued on and both Coerulus and Serrvio grew closer as friends. Serrvio often showed different tips to Coerulus based on the stages and Coerulus shared snacks he brought from home in between turf matches to Serrvio. After a couple weeks, Serrvio learned Coerulus had wanted to try a little nickname he had thought of. "Vio!" he cried out to him one day unprovoked when he was unaware of his surroundings and was nearly hit if it wasn't for the little squid's quick thinking and Kraken. When he was given an inquisitive look from the older inkling, he had questioned if he didn't like it. Serrvio had contemplated the thought of it. It was creative, simple and somewhat of a gift to him from the smaller inkling. They were friends now, Serrvio thought, so why deter the younger from something simple and sweet. In time Serrvio began to teach Coerulus a few hand signs. Nothing complicated but enough that during turf, it would make signaling him easier. Coerulus was very appreciative of the thought and knew well that someday, he will learn full ISL to communicate in a way he was sure Serrvio would feel most comfortable with.

From that day, Serrvio never felt better than to learn about the small inkling named Coerulus, achieving a feat that no one else ever could. He was timid but he didn't allow his cowardice hold him back. He offered something the older could never imagine after all his years and in turn, he gave Coerulus something he didn't think anyone could keep. Unable to speak left his trust hard to gain but Serrvio learned well enough that this child, this one small inkling boy, was very mature for his years and was respectful to those he meets and works alongside with.

Serrvio truly couldn't ask for a better friend to be his first friend.

0

"Squiddie, it's time for bed." Illex called and Coerulus looked up. "Ok, papa!" he replied, bookmarking the page he was on before closing it, setting it on the nightstand before turning off the light. "I'm learning, Vio, so we can talk even better." he whispered before making himself comfortable, bringing his plush zapfish closer to cuddle as he drifted off.

On the stand rested a book, the bold title on the cover reading "A Basic Guide to Inkling Sign Language".


	8. Heal the Sick

"Sunshine...hun, wake up." A groan left the bed as Illex glanced up. Kaiyo looked to him, eyes showing a bit of concern as he watched him. "You're not lookin' too hot. Maybe you should stay home. I can do my matches alone today." Illex shook his head as he went to sit up. "No no, I'm fine..." he whispered although he didn't feel that way. A couple weeks ago Kaiyo registered the two for some twin squad ranked matches since they haven't fought together for some time. Work was calm so both didn't have a lot to work with and were free to do something together for once. Of course the night before that day, Illex was beginning to feel slightly under the weather that seemed to only gotten worse overnight. But to see his mate so happy they finally get to do something together made him want to press on.

Oh how terrible that decision would prove to be later.

Kaiyo hummed before giving a nod. "Alright. Imma start on breakfast and make a bento for the squirt so he has something to bring with him if he comes into the base later while we're doing our matches. You just rest here and I'll bring your food." he said as he brushed a hand over Illex's head before leaving. The younger nodded and once Kaiyo was gone did he let out a soft cough. "Come on, it's just a few matches until 2pm today...I can do this..." he muttered, rolling onto his back and ran a hand along his face. After a moment of self-loathing, he went to prop himself up, going to pick up a book from the side table before Kaiyo came back with breakfast.

0

After the two finished, they got dressed in their gear and Kaiyo adjusted his beret before looking to Illex. "Alright, from what I got from the notifications, we got Rainmaker until 10 then its switching to Tower Control. I'm gonna count on those Bubblers." he said, moving over to kiss his mate's cheek. Illex smiled and nodded. "I'm bringing the Mini today so you best get them pesky boys and girls in Rainmaker when I'm tossing my disruptors." Kaiyo cackled and nodded. "You know it, hun." he said before picking up his bag holding his Octobrush and took Illex's hand, passing through the living room. Coerulus looked up before giving a wave. "Have fun! I'll be there to see your Tower Control matches!" he called and both parents nodded. "Alright squiddie. Be careful making your way there." Illex said before they were out the door and off to the base. When they were on the train, Illex looked as if were about to nod off in his seat, his studio headphones nearly slipping when his head bowed too much and Kaiyo caught them, moving them to rest around his neck. "Babe, I really think you should sit these out." he murmured as he reached up to try and feel his forehead only to have his hand grasped in Illex's. "Please Kaiyo...just trust me. I'm feeling a little odd but it's nothing terrible. We hardly have time to ourselves to fight together and I don't want to ruin that."

Kaiyo wanted so hard to believe his mate but his gut feeling was telling him otherwise. But he knew well once his mate has something solidified in mind, it was hard to change it. So he will let it go for now but that wouldn't stop him from watching him closely. When they arrived at base 15 minutes later, they stepped off and headed into the tower, checking in for their squad match before moving to sit to wait for the lobby to open up. "You wait here, I'm gonna grab us some drinks before we head in." Kaiyo spoke and Illex nodded, watching as Kaiyo stood and left to find a vending machine. Illex sighed, rubbing his temples lightly. "Ugh...Kaiyo is a sharp one...he's gonna know something is up soon...one match should get me back into shape so we can do our schedules rounds. Come on, Illex, you can do this." he mumbled softly to himself before sitting up fully so he can see Kaiyo when he returned. The other did with a few seconds to spare before the current Rainmaker ended and he handed a can of takoyaki tea over to Illex.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Drink up then we'll head in once the match ends. But seriously, if you're not feeling well, you signal me."

"I will, promise." Illex replied as he opened the can and took a sip. Kaiyo downed his drink before letting out a breath. "Should be interesting to see what we'll be challenged with. Hopefully some worthwhile teams." he hummed and Illex nodded, taking another slow sip of his drink, already feeling a nasty stirring in his stomach but tried very hard to not let it show on his face. He knew he was being stubborn to the signs his body was showing but he really was looking forward to these matches with his beloved mate. He missed times like these where the two would go out and wreck the turf together. Illex managed to finish most of his tea when the lobby doors opened and Kaiyo stood. "Alright, we're going in, hun." he said as he looked to him. Illex nodded as he stood, tossing the can out and followed Kaiyo into the open lobby, taking their weapons from their carry cases before stepping onto the platform. "Saltspray and Piranha Pit. This should be good for the two matches we got before 10." Kaiyo said with a grin.

"Yeah. Hope you don't go making the poor squids too salty, Kaiyo." Illex murmured and Kaiyo laughed. "I live to make 'em salty~" he jeered before they were paired with a searching lobby and were brought onto Piranha Pit. There was a mix of S and A ranks in the lobby, at least one of them being an S+ and Kaiyo grinned as he saw the shining beakon that was the Rainmaker. Illex stood beside him, head lowered just slightly while the Octoshot and Neo-Sploosh waited for the signal. When it was given, all but Illex left the spawn to head for the Rainmaker. Kaiyo had stopped when Illex didn't follow. "Hun? Illex?" he called and the other snapped out of the daze he fallen into. "Sorry, sorry." he murmured as he leapt off after Kaiyo and past him, charging up the splatling to assist the team. Kaiyo gritted his beak a little with worry before following his mate, inking some turf along the way.

The match was a hectic one, squids left and right fighting tooth and tentacle for the Rainmaker. The little female wielding the Octoshot had it briefly and took it only the shortest distance before a Krak-On got to her, leaving the shield to reform and both Kaiyo and the Neo-Sploosh to handle things. "This time I'm taking hold of it! You watch my back!" Kaiyo growled as they popped the shield and in the process hitting the Krak-On. Illex had ran up after dealing with a boy wielding a Splattershot, panting a little too heavily but smiled when he spotted Kaiyo grabbing the Rainmaker. "Now let me show ya what years of weight training and doing parkour on Blackbelly can do!" he roared, charging ahead and hardly weighed down by the Rainmaker. The boy was amazed and Illex chuckled, patting his shoulder. "Go and follow him. He'll chew you up and spit you out if you don't help. I'm going to provide cover fire so signal if the enemy gets overwhelming." he murmured and the kid nodded before following after Kaiyo's ink trails from the Rainmaker in hopes to take the lead and protect his front. Illex stumbled a little after the boy left, unaware the girl had been watching. "Sir...you don't look well." she stated softly. "Ugh...I know...but don't tell my mate, ok? I want to be here with him. I already promised myself if I get to 2pm, I'll rest and be coddled all I want when I get home." he replied, looking to her. "Just watch my back for me. As long as he has the Rainmaker, it will take an army to stop him if done right."

The Octoshot girl nodded before following after him as they went to take on the incoming squids trying to ambush Kaiyo before he could get down the conveyor belt. The Neo-Sploosh did his job, protecting Kaiyo from the ambush coming for him, being saved just once when the roller came back for another round only to be disrupted and shot. That was just enough for Kaiyo to get where he needed to be, giving one last shot to the pedestal before swimming up and slamming the Rainmaker in place, winning the match. The little girl cheered for their win and Illex smiled, leaning against the nearest wall before the teams returned back to spawn to ready themselves for the next match. The second match however didn't go as easily as it did before, almost using the full five minutes when both teams found themselves in a pesky back and forth carrying the Rainmaker only such a distance before the carrier was splatted. Even for Kaiyo, he found himself struggling.

"Man, this match is gonna go into overtime at this rate!" he grumbled, swiping the Octobrush to get the last bit of energy needed for his special. Illex was already standing by with his own before looking to Kaiyo. "Time for a tactical play." he murmured as the other team gained the Rainmaker and was heading for their base. Illex led him to the left path that would take them to the lower level. They watched as the other team was getting closer, taking out the Splattershot before they could activate their special as the Neo-Sploosh that was with them a second time tried to think of a way to stop the oncoming team. "Ready..." Illex whispered and seeing where this was going, Kaiyo grinned.

"Set..."

The Aerospray MG started inking the wall that led to their area and the rest of the team was ready to follow with the Rainmaker holder ready to follow up last.

"Go, Kaiyo!"

Kaiyo let out a whoop of joy, leaping up before immediately going Kraken, the monster of a squid scaring the poor Aerospray that wasn't expecting the assault, taking the splat along with the Krak-On, Octoshot and the wielder of the Rainmaker all at once. "Booyah!" The Neo-Sploosh cheered before using the ink trail Kaiyo left behind to allow himself to help out Illex that was working on ridding the shield. When it popped, Illex sent the Neo-Sploosh to head on ahead of them as Kaiyo returned, grinning as he picked up the Rainmaker. "Thank you~" he cooed as he ducked back into the ink to follow the path of the Neo-Sploosh. Illex sighed rubbing between his eyes before doing the same, knowing full well what will happen next. As expected, the other team once again tried an ambush, knowing well of what Kaiyo was capable now from the last match for those opposing him before. Leaping from the ink, Illex ran forward. "Kaiyo, I'm here!" he called before activating his Bubbler and Kaiyo stopped just enough for him to catch him to share the Bubbler just as the Krak-On tried to swing down at him with a hearty cry.

"Oh carp!"

"Oh carp indeed, my little guppy~" Kaiyo said with a grin as Illex stepped from behind him to take out the roller, Neo-Sploosh and the arriving Splattershot taking out the others aside from the Octoshot that moved to retreat before she was caught in all the impending fire. Working quickly, The Splattershot inked up the walls for Kaiyo and he took the help, heading up before taking on the team again, taking a few hits but knocked out two of them in the process with a lighter shot from the Rainmaker. The Neo-Sploosh was close behind to help and the duo managed to work the rest of the way to the pedestal and once again, Kaiyo managed to slam the Rainmaker on the pedestal. "Nghyesh!" Kaiyo hollered as the match was called and from below, Illex smiled at his mate's enthusiasm, slumping against the inked wall with a heavy pant. The Octoshot walked over to him from the other side, placing a hand on his arm. "You sure you can get through more matches? You have to be careful or you may pass out and I'm sure your mate doesn't want to see that happen in the middle of ranked." she whispered. He looked down to her before smiling. "I'm going to take a break after this. I need it after this round but I should be looking well for Tower Control." he said. She frowned but nodded. "Ok, sir. But please, take it easy if you feel worse. I won't be in for Tower Control but I also don't want anything to happen to you either. You were great to be on a team with."

"Aww, you're sweet. Thank you and hope to see you again someday."

The little Octoshot smiled and nodded before leaving him just as he went to stand, doing so just in time for Kaiyo to leap down. "Alright, hun. Time to clear out before they switch it up for us." Kaiyo spoke. "Ok. I'm going to sit down while they're doing the rotation call." he spoke and Kaiyo nodded, watching his mate's eyes carefully before the two left to walk back to their spawn. They were brought back to the lobby and Illex moved to a bench to sit down, setting his mini beside him and Kaiyo left to grab some water from the vending machine. The speakers in the lobby tuned in, blaring out Callie and Marie's voices as they announced the next rotation of stages. Walleye and Mahi-Mahi for regular matches and Camp Triggerfish and Port Mackerel for Tower Control. Illex hummed, sitting back against the wall and closed his eyes for a bit. He didn't know how long he was there for but when he opened them, Kaiyo was next to him and he jumped at his sudden presence.

"When did you get back?"

"About five minutes ago. You were out so I didn't bother to wake ya. The match already started but we can jump into the next." he said before looking to him. "I knew something was up. You're getting sick, aren't you?" Illex bit his lip and looked down. "I'm just a little flushed. Nothing bad, Kaiyo." he murmured. "Nothing bad my fine ass. You're gonna pass out if you strain yourself, sunshine. Please, tell me if you need to step out from this, Illex." Kaiyo whispered. Illex looked up to him and his hearts broke to see the worried look in Kaiyo's eyes. Illex knew better that stepping into matches when he wasn't feeling well was a terrible idea and if he got concern from one of his team, it would only be tenfold when Kaiyo found out. "Let's come to an agreement. I wanted to last til 2pm when we were finished but I know I can't. One Tower Control round. I should be able to handle that then we can head home. If the little squiddie is here, he can come back with us or stay here to play with his friends." he said. Kaiyo grunted but gave a nod. "Hun, I'm gonna allow this but if you're ready to faint, you damn well make sure you call me and jump back to spawn til I get there. I will call time out to get you out of there if I have to."

"I understand. I promise I'll signal you."

Kaiyo nodded as he took one more sip of his water before handing the bottle to Illex who gratefully took it and finished what was left, settling against Kaiyo. An arm came to wrap around him, pressing him close. "I'm making chowder for you when we get back." he murmured and Illex nodded, closing his eyes and allowed himself the brief reprieve. When the Tower Control match was called on Port Mackerel, the lilac team winning, Kaiyo nudged Illex up. "Ya ready? You can sit out now if you wish." he spoke and Illex shook his head as he went to stand. "I'm ready. Let's go." Kaiyo hummed before nodding as he followed, taking the bottle to toss out along the way before the two headed into the lobby. Once everyone was accounted for, they were brought to Camp Triggerfish and Kaiyo growled a little. He didn't like the idea of being on the tower with such dangerous hazards and his mate sick and was sorely tempted to have him go back to the lobby to sit this one out. _'But I promised him this match. Cod, I hope he doesn't faint.'_ he thought as the signal was given and they all headed off the spawn and for the tower. Kaiyo stuck close to Illex as he shot his path and upon reaching the tower, Kaiyo had Illex take it over along with the Jet Squelcher before heading for the other side to impede the enemy orange team. He was fierce in his attacks, swiping the Octobrush and flinging ink heavily, splatting two of the squids that tried to come for him. He looked to the tower to see that Illex had used his special to protect himself and the boy with him as they were assaulted by a Heavy Splatling, said Jet Squelcher nearly being pushed from the tower but responded back to the heavy fire to protect Illex. When the squid was downed, Illex reappeared from the ink but his appearance didn't match his readiness for the rest of the match.

And it showed in the worse way possible.

Illex coughed heavily, stumbling back before gasping as he tottered too close to the edge of the tower, the boy with him unable to react fast enough. "To me!" he cried and Kaiyo looked up. "Shit!" Kaiyo immediately turned squid, jumping for the tower as the boy hurried to grab Illex before he fell of the tower. He just missed his hand but pulled back when Kaiyo landed, dropping his brush and not caring whether it landed on the tower or into the water as he lunged over the side, grabbing Illex's Octarian Jacket before he was too far. "Argh...help me out, kid." he growled, reaching with his other arm to secure and even out the weight of his mate's limp form. "Ok, I gotcha." The kid whispered as he grabbed onto Kaiyo's rider jacket and carefully helped him up as he pulled Illex with him. When they were on proper landing, Kaiyo held Illex close, seeing him pale as a sheet with a dark yellow flush covering his face. "Damn it...Judd, I'm calling time out! I need to get my mate home!" he called and the feline appeared. "Time out granted. Get your mate home and purrlease make sure to report back to me later that he's purrfectly settled." Judd spoke, raising a signal flag for the other inklings to know the match was being halted, the clock stopping. "Thank you, Judd." Kaiyo whispered before hefting Illex into his arms, his splatling gone but he wasn't worried about that right now. Judd will be sure to have their weapons in a locker so he could grab them later.

The tower moved to the closest solid landing and he leapt off, the Jet Squelcher boy waving and telling him that he gave his best wishes for Illex's recovery. "Thanks, kiddo!" he called back as he ran along the wooden pathways to get back to the spawn. Outside, Coerulus had been watching the match and was thrown into a panic when he saw Illex fall. "Papa, no!" he cried but was instantly relieved when Kaiyo came in to rescue him. "Oh squid...thank you, daddy." he whimpered before moving to the door. When the two stepped out, he ran over to wrap his arms around Kaiyo's waist. "Ah shit...you saw all that, didn't you?" Coerulus nodded into his side before looking up. "Will...will papa be ok?" he asked softly. "He'll be fine. He just needs to rest like a good boy instead of trying to make me happy. I know he ignored his illness so he could wreck some turf with me since it's been a long time since we had some time together. I stupidly let him go when I should've made his fine ass stay home." he murmured. "Comin' along?" Coerulus nodded and the two left to head back to the train station to get Illex home and into bed where he should've been.

0

Illex groaned softly, opening heavy eyes before looking around. Vision blurry, it wasn't too bad where he could see he was home in the bedroom. "The match...the match! Oh cod, the match!" he gasped as he tried to sit up. "Lay down, sweetheart. You're in no position to be worrying about the match." Kaiyo spoke from the doorway. "I hope you know you fell from the tower and nearly made friends with the water." he continued as he walked over to him, tray in hand. "Oh squid..." Illex whispered. "High fever, pale face, color fading from your tentacles, the whole nine yards. You're sick hun, and you nearly gave me and the squirt a panic attack." Illex bowed his head further with each listed thing, closing his eyes tight at the mention of how worried his mate and son were.

"I'm so sorry, Kaiyo...I just...I wanted..."

"You wanted to battle with me today, I guessed as much. You shouldn't have pushed yourself though. Rather you shouldn't have gone at all." Kaiyo said, setting the tray on the side table, revealing a bowl of chowder and some kelp tea. "Now we're gonna nurse you back to health and you're gonna stay in bed like a good little squid until you're better. And this time, when I schedule matches, if you're not feeling well you're keeping that pretty little ass of yours in bed and we'll try again another time. Understand me, sunshine?" Illex nodded and he smiled. "Good. Now feeling up for a few slurps of Kaiyo's get well chowder? Illex nodded once more, propping himself up as Kaiyo picked up the bowl, stirring the chowder a little before he began to spoon-feed his mate small bites of the chowder, stopping when he saw Illex heave slightly, moving occasionally to be ready to pick up the wastebin if he needed it. The pattern continued, Coerulus eventually coming in and climbed on the bed while Illex finished up the last of the chowder. "Alright, all gone. Now you lay your pretty self down. Squirt, get papa a cool rag." Coerulus nodded as he turned to the other side, dipping the cloth into the basin before wringing out the excess and brought it over to place onto his head. Illex felt a little better with the cool rag before smiling to the two.

"Thank you...I'm terribly sorry for making you both worry about me."

"You're forgiven but you make sure you take better care of yourself if I don't catch on. And if you're not feeling it, you tell me too." Kaiyo said and Illex nodded, smiling as both Kaiyo and Coerulus pressed kisses to his cheeks. "Sleep, papa. There's tea for you too if you need it." Coerulus said. "Thanks, squiddie." he whispered as the two went to get up and left the room. Illex yawned, slowly drifting off into a restful slumber. The rest of the week was spent taking care of Illex, Coerulus coming in to freshen the ink basin and the rag on his forehead while Kaiyo made a pot of chowder for him to eat along with bringing some medicine to hopefully break his fever. Illex stayed in bed, only getting up if he needed the bathroom. He was grateful that he hadn't thrown up during his bedrest and enjoyed the coddling, Coerulus often coming to sing him to sleep at night since he had the bed to himself while Kaiyo, willingly of course, took the couch. When Illex woke the start of the new week, the flush was gone and his tentacles a vibrant marigold once again. His throat wasn't sore and his nose wasn't clogged, leaving him to smile as he pushed the heavy comforter off and stood. It was still early afternoon and when he peeked into Coerulus' room, he found the small squid napping. So it would only be fair that Kaiyo was napping as well. Perfect.

He moved for the living room, crept closer to the couch before peeking over the back to see Kaiyo asleep, head pillowed on his arms while he feet hung off the other end. Illex smiled as he watched him before rounding the couch and knelt beside it, reaching up to run a finger along the top of a tentacle, making it twitch while Kaiyo let out a soft grunt. Illex chuckled as he rested a hand there, rubbing fondly and the other let out a drawn out hiss, head shifting a little. "Ahh...that feels so good..." he moaned before he went to lift his head, looking around before seeing Illex. "Ah, you're up...how are ya feeling?" he asked as he went to sit up. "Much better thanks to you and our little squiddie." he replied and Kaiyo smiled. "Great, awesome. But you know better now, right? Don't pull something that I'd do, cause I would do that too but at the same time, I know the consequences and you would kick my ass if I went out sick." Illex sighed and nodded. "I know, and it was bad on my part and I should've known better but I really wanted to do ranked with you. I didn't want to disappoint you for getting sick the night before when you had planned this so early." he murmured before feeling a hand to his cheek, making him gaze into Kaiyo's eyes. "Hun, you could never disappoint me. Ranked is ranked. That will never change or leave. But losing you I could never get back. I never want to see you that sick ever again." Kaiyo said before urging him closer and he moved, coming to sit on his mate's lap and Kaiyo smiled as he kissed him softly. When he pulled back, arms came to wrap around Illex and held him close. Illex smiled once more as he returned the hug, arms settling around Kaiyo's neck. "Thank you, Kaiyo. And I'm still very sorry. From now on I won't leave the house if I'm under the weather."

"Good. Remember who's supposed to be the smart one after all." Kaiyo said with a soft chuckle and winced as a knee met his side. "And remember that the only reason I let my judgement focus on something different is because of you."

"Alright, ya got me there."

They both shared another laugh before Illex went to kiss Kaiyo once more. "Now since Coerulus is having his nap, I will allow you this chance to have some alone time with me since you took such good care of me." Kaiyo grinned before standing, holding onto Illex as he did so. "Man I love it when ya give me permission to have some fun~" he cheered as he carried him off to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them once inside.


	9. Side Story: April Showers

The month of April tends to always be a month that incites excitement, especially for Kaiyo. Since it was the month when he was hatched, he had always liked the idea of enjoying that month together with his darling dear, Illex. Coerulus tends to know well so he would always drop off a little something from himself before running off to do something for himself and give his parents the time they needed. His little squirt was always so attentive to them it gives Kaiyo constant hope that he would find a nice guy or girl that would be just right for him and never abuse him and his kindness.

Otherwise he would find that hopeless squid and make him see hell.

But that was beside the point. It was a week out before the actual date and Illex promised to him that he would have something big planned for him. As with all little presents that the two liked to give each other, hearing that the present in question would be something big was always something to get Kaiyo to look forward to it. So that's how the day started for the week, Kaiyo sitting home doing a couple papers while Illex was going through a few notes. After finishing up one sheet, he glanced over to his mate. "Hey...what'chu doin'?" Kaiyo questioned. "Just some work. Nothing to worry about." Illex replied and Kaiyo grinned just a small bit. "Oh? Nothin' in relation to me, right?" Illex hummed but didn't asked and Kaiyo chuckled as the marigold tried to duck out of answering. Setting the page down, he scooted closer to him, leaning in slowly. "Ya sure it isn't somethin' fer me? C'mon...can't ya give me a hint?" he prodded, leaning more and more before eventually, Illex stood which cause the other to yelp as he plopped face first into the couch cushions.

"You know how I am about giving hints. You will be a patient little shark and your just reward will come soon once that date arrives." Illex said, smiling to him as the other rolled over. "So mean...but I still love ya." Kaiyo murmured before sitting himself back up. "A'ight. I can totally do that. No problem. I'll just be sure to get ya back three times over." Illex rolled his eyes at the proclamation before standing, grabbing his bag and slipped the papers inside. "Alright, I need to head to the printing company so you behave while I'm gone."

"Won't make any promises~"

"Dear zapfish what will I do with you..."

A chuckle followed Illex out the door and the smaller squid could only smile and think once more of how lucky he was to have such a big, caring man like Kaiyo as he headed for the elevator.

0

"So, you think you can have this ready for me? I really want to make this special for Kaiyo. It's simple but..."

"Say no more, Illex! We'll get started on production right away! You've been such a valued member to the team we're willing to do a little side project just for you." Kas said, smiling softly and Illex smiled as well as he hugged his longtime friend and co-worker. "Thank you so much for this..." Kas smiled as he hugged him back. "Of course, Ilex. We only wish for the best with Kaiyo. Compared to the last guy, Kaiyo is well worth all that you do for him along with all the love you hold in your heart for him." Kas murmured. Illex nodded with a smile as the two let go and Kas patted his shoulder. "Come back at the end of the week. We'll have everything printed and ready to go for next week." Illex nodded before he left and decided to get a little shopping done while he was out, deciding to treat the family each to their own pint of their favorite flavor ice cream before he headed home. When he got there, Coerulus was happily playing a game system on the TV and Illex chuckled. "How's the game, squiddie?" he asked as he moved towards the kitchen. "It's amazing! I love it!" Coerulus said happily. "And your father?" Illex questioned next. "Taking a nap!"

Illex nodded with a soft smile. "Made sure you got your present for daddy?" Coerulus nodded once more. "Mhm! I hope daddy likes it!"

"I'm sure he will." Illex replied, making a bowl of passionfruit ice cream and brought it over to Coerulus, sitting beside him to hand him the bowl. Coerulus paused the game to take the bowl with a smile before the two enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together until Kaiyo woke to make dinner and pester Illex of what his gift was going to be yet again to no avail, even after an extensive before bed massage from him.

0

The rest of the week went off without a hitch and when the day rolled around, Illex crept out the condo while Kaiyo was doing a few assigned ranked matches to make a little cash to put in reserve. With him out of the house allowed Illex to get his gift from his workplace and hide it quick before the other returned home. With a smile, he was dressed and out the door to make his way there, arriving with ample time to spare. Glancing briefly to the tower, he smiled a little as he started walking for his printing company. Heading inside, Illex look around for Kas before hearing his name being called. "Illex! Over here!" Kas called and Illex ran over to him. "Ah, glad I found you. Did you finish the book?" Illex asked. "Do you doubt us? Really?" Kas inquired with a chuckle as he led him over to his office. When they entered inside, Kas moved over to his desk and there sat a book, the cover a soft maroon color with gilded gold lettering on the front reading "Precious Memories". "We all chipped in ideas for the cover along with the message you texted to me. Man, that was some beautiful writing there. He's going to love it." Kas said, handing the book over to Illex. He took the book into his hands and smiled as he looked at the front cover before opening the book to look through the pages. Kas smiled as well as he watched Illex examine the book until he finished. "So, how was it" Kas questioned

"It's perfect. Thank you once again for this, Kas. You're a lifesaver." Illex spoke and Kas chucked. "Again, it was no trouble at all. You come back and tell me how it goes. Kaiyo's reactions are the best to hear about. Illex snickered and nodded. "I will. Well let me get home now before Kaiyo finishes his matches. He'll come back to needle me about this again tonight, I'm sure." Kas nodded and waved to Illex as he left. When he arrived back home, he hid the book in a spot only he knows of, a spot Illex used occasionally in fact to hide certain snacks from Kaiyo's greedy appetite, before going to sit and relax in the living room, turning on the TV to watch one of his favorite ink-dramas. The day proceeded on normally Kaiyo as expected still trying to get a hint before the next week when the small party began.

0

That Thursday, Kaiyo was up early to prepare a grand breakfast spread for the family of three. When Illex woke, he reprimanded the other for cooking and should ve allowed him to do so. "Aww ya know I live ta treat ya since yer about to treat me real nice today." he replied. Illex rolled his eyes but went ahead to setting the table while Kaiyo finished up. Coerulus was the last to wake and he was quick to leave his room and come to give Kaiyo a big hug around his waist.

"Happy birthday, daddy!"

"Aw shucks. Thanks, squirt."

Kaiyo returned the hug tight, even lifting the smaller off his feet before setting him back down. "A'ight. Go plop yer cute behind at the table. I made pancakes with some good fruit to pair with it." he said, getting a little cheer from the younger as he padded off to the table. Illex went to help Kaiyo with bringing the food over to the table. Taking their seats, breakfast went on as usual, Coerulus happily enjoying his pancakes while Kaiyo continued to poke at Illex. "Can't you wait just a few more minutes, Kaiyo?" Illex questioned. "But I waited all week, hun! Can't I get just a tiny hint?!" Kaiyo whined. Illex pursed his lips a bit before giving a nod. "It's a book." he said finally before taking a bite of the syrupy strawberry that was sitting on his plate. "A book?" Kaiyo parroted. "Yes, a book...that you will get later." Kaiyo puffed his cheeks while Coerulus giggled around his fork as the family of three continued with their meal. Once done, Coerulus was off to his room to grab his present while the two gathered the dishes to wash. "Man, I'm gettin' old." Kaiyo stated. "You're not old. You're aging nicely in fact." Illex reassured as he stood beside him, taking each dish handed to him to dry and place back into the cabinet once Kaiyo was done washing. Kaiyo chuckled a little before nodding. "Yeah, yer right 'bout that. As long as I keep these boyish good looks all fer ya, I think I won't have a problem at all." Illex snickered as he took the last dish just as Coerulus returned holding a rectangular item wrapped in shiny wrapping paper and set with a blue and white bow. "Here, daddy, this is for you." Coerulus said as he held the present up to him.

Kaiyo smiled before drying his hands so he could take the gift from his son. "Aww, this looks good. Wha'cha got fer me?" he asked and Coerulus giggled. "Ya gotta open it first!" he piped and Kaiyo chuckled before moving to the table and sat down, followed by Illex and Coerulus as he began to tear off the paper and once it was off, he gasped. It was a canvas painting and a rather good one. He knew the little one was dabbling in various art mediums inspired by the darling motherly marigold of the household and had considered painting as a little side hobby next to pin making. But to see him grow to painting such a thing was definitely something he wasn't expecting. Sure, there were a few streaks that seemed off but overall, the small painting of the plaza under a setting sun completely floored him. "Holy shit, squirt. This is amazing! How long did this take ya?" Kaiyo asked. "About a month. I had to look at so many tutorials to figure out how I wanted to do this and had papa help by getting me pictures of the plaza at just the right lighting." Coerulus replied before smiling. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I fuckin' love it. C'mere and give yer old man a hug!" he said, sweeping the smaller squid over into his arms and hugged him with a laugh that was joined by the cute little giggle of the smaller. Illex watched them both with a smile of his own before moving off to go grab his own present out the bedroom. Kaiyo spotted him leaving from the corner of his eye but didn't worry himself to call out to him or follow as the smaller decided to come sit on his lap. "Yer gettin' so big now. Almost a frightenin' thin' to know that in two more months you'll be sixteen. And ever so close to be movin' out on yer own. Gonna be so quiet without ya 'ere." he murmured and Coerulus smiled. "I know I won't be moving for a while. But when I do, I will still come to see you and papa. I'll never forget that. You done so much for me and it would be silly of me to forget about you once I'm on my own." Kaiyo chuckled and nodded as he hugged him again before looking up as Illex stepped back out and over to him. "So...what's this book ya got fer me?" Illex smiled softly before moving to set it on the table, Coerulus hopping down to give him more room.

"A special memento for you. If something were to ever happen even though I know such a thing when it comes to you wouldn't be a choice for the course of the rest of our lives." Illex spoke and Kaiyo was caught by the gilded title on the cover saying "Precious Memories" in its cursive script. "Whoa..." he whispered before opening the book and saw the message written on the first page.

 _"April Showers bring May Flowers_  
 _And you were the shower that bloomed love back into my heart_  
 _Without your comforting rain, I never would've blossomed into the squid I am today_  
 _Thank you for everything_  
 _And I love you so much"_

Once again, his mate was a defined poet and again, he had slayed his heart with such words of love and promise. Such words that he always takes into his heart and keeps as a binding vow to remind him to never ever break such vows. Doing so would very well break the heart of his precious one and Kaiyo could never bear following in the footsteps of the squid before him to hurt such a treasured beauty. Smiling softly, he flipped the page and saw the rest of the book was an album and not just any album, an album holding very important and beloved memories. The fact Illex kept such photos such as the two during earlier splatfests when they could attend, rocking off their opposing team shirts to their leisure trips to the beach behind Arowana Mall, enjoying the scenery and the beach itself before Kaiyo was raking in the bigger amounts to afford the deluxe trips he treats the family to...they all were in there. Nostalgia hit Kaiyo like a truck as he looked through each page, each one holding a little piece of their life together up until they finally adopted Coerulus and he became part of the still, physical memories.

"Daddy...you're crying."

Kaiyo blinked before raising his hand to wipe away the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, chuckling a bit. "I am...aren't I...but I can't help it." he whispered as he closed the book upon reaching the final page filled with photos, more behind them but empty to place in even more photos when the time came. Standing, he turned to Illex who smiled to him and he reached out to take his hands and pulled him close. "I swear I dun deserve ya...but even thinkin' such, I am so damn glad that I have ya with me now. I love ya so much, Illex." he whispered as he brought him into a deep kiss. Illex purred just a bit as he returned the kiss just for the briefest moment before pulling back. "I love you too, Kaiyo. You are my world now along with our beautiful son. And without you both, I couldn't imagine being any happier." Kaiyo chuckled and hugged him close and eventually felt a smaller pair of arms wrap around his waist again as the three hugged each other tight, the highlight of the day alone just having such wonderful gifts given to him and knew only better things were to come with each year pass as he grew older.

But having this family is something he knew would be ageless and timeless.


	10. Little Flowers

Illex often was treated as the mother of the family. As such he is often treated to the nicer leisure of family life. And Mother's Day is one of those days.

0

"Wake up! Papa, wake up!" A small voice sounded and Illex shifted a bit before waking. It was the early morning and the pressure on the side of the bed on his end was none other than Coerulus. The small squid smiled happily when he saw the other waking up, he giggled softly before moving to wrap his arms around him. "Happy Mother's Day, papa." he whispered. Aww, thank you, squiddie. He murmured, petting the smaller's head before Coerulus pulled back when Illex moved to sit up. "So where is your father?"

"He went shopping!"

Illex smiled as he climbed out of bed, stretching a little. "Guess it s going to be just you and me for a little while." Illex told him as he walked out to the living room. Resting on the table was a stack of waffles with berries and drizzled copiously with syrup, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a note. Illex smiled, Coerulus humming as he went to take a seat at the table, and went to pick up the note to read.

 _To my dearest sunfish,_

 _I went out to get a few things for the day so imma be out fer a while. Kick back, relax an' Coerulus will take care of ya._

 _Lovingly yours,_

 _Kaiyo_

Illex chuckled at the note before putting it beside the plate and took a seat at the table. Picking up the fork and knife, he was ready to dig in when he glanced to Coerulus who was rocking in his chair with a hum. With a sweet smile, he cut a piece and held it up for Coerulus to see. "Like to share these with me?" He asked. Oh no! I couldn't! Daddy made them special for you!" Coerulus said, shaking his hands. "And as such, I can share them as I like." Illex replied as he patted his lap.

Coerulus smiled and stood, walking over and took a seat on his leg, Illex holding the fork up to him with a piece of the waffle dripping in the sweet syrup. Coerulus took the fork in hand and took a bite, squeaking happily.

"So good~"

Illex laughed softly as he patted his head when he freed a hand to do so before cutting a piece for himself. "Kaiyo spoils you too much but he does so out of love. At least you exercise yourself nicely to keep yourself from getting a pudgy belly." Illex commented, poking Coerulus' stomach playfully. Said squid giggled as he waited for the next bite, eating it with gusto when the fork appeared holding another syrup covered bite in front of his face. The two shared the rest of the waffles until there was nothing left, Coerulus moving to take the plate to the sink to wash. Finishing the orange juice, Illex took a glance out the window to see the perfect day outside, a bird or two flying past the window. "Hey squiddie, why don't we go for a walk? Get out the house for a few?"

That caught the smaller's attention quite nicely as he looked over to his papa. "A walk? That sounds amazing!"

"Alright, I'll go get ready."

Illex moved to stand before heading off into the bedroom to get ready. While he was doing so, Coerulus walked over to the window and looked outside. The park and playground were the same as usual, a few squishes from other families enjoying themselves in the playground while an elderly couple sat at the bench. Then something caught his eye. A small squish not far from their next stage was walking over to the garden in the park. Kneeling down, they grabbed one of the tulips growing and picked it from the rest, waddling back over to another indigo inkling woman that was sure to be their mother. They held up the flower and she smiled, ecstatic with the familial gesture. He smiled softly at the sight, remembering the words his father told him.

 _"Don't tell papa, I'm plannin a big Mother s Day dinner fer im. So, if ya can, keep papa occupied fer most of the day."_

"Daddy is planning dinner...maybe I should get something for papa too." he said excitedly. "You say something, squiddie?" Illex questioned as he came back into the dining room, dressed down in simple casual wear of a thin sweater and a pair of cargo shorts, a light jacket wrapped around his waist. "Nothing, papa! Let's go!" Coerulus spoke as he ran for the door. "Alright, alright. Don't leave me behind now." Illex called as he followed him, opening the door once his shoes were on and the keys secured in his pocket before the two left for their walk.

0

As they entered the park, Coerulus smiled as he watched the butterflies fluttering around the flower patches that were planted and in full bloom. Running just a bit ahead, he tried to catch one but they all eluded his grasp until he finally caught a small white butterfly. "Aha! Gotcha!" he said, peeking into his hand. Illex chuckled at the sight as he stopped beside him. "Sure it would like to be out in the open a little more, don't you think?" Coerulus looked up to him then back down to his hands, opening them more and the little butterfly sat in his palm. He smiled before looking to Illex who was watching a monarch butterfly fluttering around. "It's a monarch..." Coerulus whispered. The older nodded, holding a hand out to it and slowly but surely the little insect landed in the palm of Illex's hand. Coerulus was in complete awe as he watched the insect land in his papa's hand, walking closer with his own butterfly. Illex looked to him before smiling.

"You want to see too?"

Coerulus nodded, stepping closer and looked into his palm, seeing the monarch still there, opening and closing its wings delicately, completely at calm within the palm of Illex's hand. Coerulus was astounded but it also goes to show him how gentle of a soul Illex was and it showed to carry over to the smaller squid as well as the little white butterfly rested in his own hands. He smiled up to Illex and he returned the smile before raising his hand, the movement jarring the monarch to flutter off back among the flowers and Coerulus did the same, watching the white butterfly follow in the path of the monarch.

"Shall we?"

Coerulus nodded and once Illex started walking, he trotted after him. They walked around Flounder Heights for a bit before doubling back to return to the park, heading to the playground where Illex took a spot on the bench while Coerulus headed off into the playground to get on the swings. Illex smiled as he watched, often checking his phone to make sure there wasn't a message left behind by Kaiyo. Eventually, Coerulus was coerced to play with a few squishes and did so happily for a while. When all was done and the kids were heading back home with their parents, he walked over to Illex at the bench. "You had fun?" he asked. "Oh yeah! They were such nice kids." Coerulus replied and Illex nodded, taking another glance to the phone. "Guess we should get back. Kaiyo should be home by now." Remembering his plans, Coerulus hugged Illex's arm as he stood.

"Let's go on one more walk?"

"But we've been walking all day."

"Pleaaaaase?" he simpered, adding in those good ol' puppy eyes and Illex weakened. "Alright, one more walk through the park then back home we go." Coerulus grinned and nodded in agreement before the two were off for one last walk through the park. The afternoon sun was slowly descending behind the buildings as the two walked along, the park empty aside from them which led to Illex humming softly as they looked around. A few lightning bugs were appearing around the flora and Coerulus smiled as he walked alongside his papa, the scenery around them so tranquil and just a partial addition to a perfect day.

...it was just missing one more thing.

As they were close to the end of the path, Coerulus saw the patch of flowers he was looking for and pulled away from Illex. "Coerulus?" Illex called as he watched the other kneel before the lilies, taking a moment before he plucked one and turned back to him. "Since I know you like lilies, I thought this would be nice to have since they were blooming so nicely." Illex cooed softly, almost letting out a cute chirp as he knelt and took the lily into his hand. "I love lilies...thank you, Coerulus." Coerulus smiled as he went to hug him. "I know I said it already but I wanted to say it again...happy Mother's Day, papa."

"Thank you, squiddie."

Illex stood and began heading back for the condo, the door opening by Coerulus to the scent of delicious food that was on the table made just for him. Kaiyo walked over, his own bouquet in hand as he kissed his mate's cheek. "Had fun with the squirt?" he asked and Illex nodded, taking the bouquet, adding Coerulus' flower into the center. "We had lots of fun. The walks were quite nice. The weather was exquisite." Illex replied, Coerulus nodded in agreement. "That right? Well then the squirt gets his favorite for dessert." Kaiyo spoke and Coerulus giggled as he went to follow Kaiyo as he headed over to the table. "Thanks a ton, squirt. Ya did good. Everythin' went off without a hitch." he whispered to him. "No problem, daddy. You know I'm always happy to help." Coerulus whispered back, taking a seat at the table followed by Illex who went to put the bouquet into a vase before joining them, Kaiyo serving the meal. Coerulus smiled as he looked to the two parents, happy that they were happy, especially Illex. As the mother of their little family, he was sure Illex didn't feel like he deserves the luxuries that moms get but since they adopted him, he couldn't see him as anything else. Any mom was a good mom to their kid's eyes but for him, Illex was the best mom he could ever have since he couldn't remember his own.

Seafood stew in front of him, Coerulus picked up the spoon to take a sip of the hearty stew, smiling as Kaiyo cooed a few words to Illex which made the other blush and the older laugh. Yeah...he couldn't ask for a better family than the two that shared the dinner table with him.

0

A/N: changing it up a little and now adding mother's/father's day story into the main storyline instead of separate stories for easier cataloging.


	11. Sweet Sixteen

Coerulus slept peacefully that morning one sunny day of June, completely unaware of the plans that his parents held in store for him. Both had awoken quite early that morning to get to work on the things they wanted to do. Kaiyo was hard at work at the task given while Illex was working on a few minor decorations. All was done while the smaller squid slept so he was hardly aware that they were planning something grand for him. It was his 16th birthday after all. The hours ticked by before they were finished and once everything was checked and accounted for, the two headed for the bedroom. Illex was the first to peek inside, cooing ever so soft upon seeing the other still curled up in slumber.

"Such a sweet boy. It's hard to imagine he's sixteen now."

"Yeah but he's our little ball of sunshine, still. C'mon, let's wake him up." Illex nodded as both stepped inside and over to the bed, the younger adult taking a seat on the edge before resting a hand on Coerulus shoulder. "Squiddie? Time to wake up. You have a big day ahead of you." Illex called and with the barest shift, golden eyes peeked open before turning to face them. "Ah...morning, papa. Morning, daddy." he whispered as he went to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Morning, precious. Do you know what today is?" Illex asked. Rubbing his eyes once more, he glanced to the calendar before smiling brightly.

"It's my birthday!"

"That it is, squirt. Happy birthday to ya. Yer one year older but still cute as a button." Kaiyo said with a chuckle as Coerulus went to sit up to hug Illex. The parent returned the hug with a smile before patting his tentacles. "We have everything set up for you in the living room. Why don't you go freshen up a little before coming to join us? I'm sure your friends have made plans with you to spend with them and we wouldn't want you to be late for that." Nodding to his father's words, Coerulus slipped out from the bed and padded off to the bathroom to get ready while Illex stood. Kaiyo smiled to him before holding a hand out which he took and both headed of back to the living area. Beak brushed and face washed, Coerulus headed back to his room to change out of his pajamas before meeting his parents in the living room, said room decked out just mildly with handmade streamers and folded paper cranes and flowers. On the table was a small strawberry shortcake with small fondant letters on top that spelt "Happy Birthday" in a nice soda blue color to match his tentacles.

"This is amazing!" Coerulus squeaked happily as he ran over to hug Kaiyo around his waist. The older grinned as he patted his head. "We could've went all out since this is the big milestone fer ya but my sweet sunfish told me to take it easy...but I'm allowed to go nuts fer yer 18th birthday." he said with a short chuckle and Coerulus giggled in response before moving over to Illex next to hug him. Illex returned it happily before bringing him over to the table. "Go ahead and sit. We have a few presents for you." Coerulus nodded as he went to take a seat at the table while Illex headed for the bedroom. "So, how ya feel bein' sixteen? Bet its somethin' knowin' yer gettin' older but mature." Kaiyo preened. Coerulus snickered before nodding. "Just a little, daddy. Nothing extravagant but I feel like I can understand why sixteen is one of those major age milestones." he said and Kaiyo laughed as he patted his shoulder. "Yer on the right track then. I'm proud of ya." he said, ruffling his tentacles as Illex walked back in with two boxes and set them on the table. Coerulus was giddy with excitement when he looked to the wrapped boxes, seeing the larger one almost the size of the typical splatling kit and suspected that it may be just that, knowing well how Kaiyo operated with extravagant gifts with the cash he stores from playing ranked. Kaiyo smiled to his mate before looking down to Coerulus. "It's yer choice now, squirt. Do ya wanna open yer gifts now or have some cake?" Kaiyo asked.

"I'll open my gifts first!" Coerulus announced and Illex smiled before taking the first thin box off the top of the other to bring over to him. "Here you are. This is from me. Custom tailored just for you." he said as Coerulus took the box. "Thank you, papa." Setting the box down in front of him on the table, he tore off the paper to reveal the garment box wrapped inside and smiled softly as he went to open the box and gasp at what laid inside. The garment was completely purple with gold trim, delicate flowers outlined throughout in varying patterns to make them stand out from the fabric. Taking the piece out, it was revealed to be a kimono, a stylized obi sitting in the box that was a reverse in colors from the kimono itself. "Oh gosh this is amazing, papa! Thank you so much!" he said as he stood to go hug him again. "Anything for my little squid. I know of some local festivals outside of town so for one someday, I want you to have something nice to wear." Illex replied.

"I will!" Coerulus said as he gave his father one last squeeze before moving to put everything back into the box so it wouldn't get messy. While he was doing that, Kaiyo picked up the second box and set it before him when the garment box was moved. "An' 'ere's mine. I know you'll like it." Kaiyo said with a wide smile and Coerulus nodded as he went to tear off the paper on Kaiyo's gift. When cleared it was as he expected, a fresh new splatling hot off the market and advertised around the square. They were adjusted weapons all harboring new kits, subs and specials for the new league that was open at the new hub. "You got me a new splatling?! I can't believe this!" Coerulus said happily. "I'm sure it still handles the way ya remember splatlings but comes with a few new bells an' whistles that I'm sure ya will have fun learnin' to use fer the new league in the square. Ya know I always want ya to get a leg up on the competition." Kaiyo said, getting a nudge from Illex which made him chuckle. Coerulus nodded as he set the box back on the table and went to hug Kaiyo as well.

"Thank you, daddy. I can t wait to use it~" Coerulus said with a warm smile. "You'll kick ass, that is fer sure." Kaiyo said, hugging him back but not without tugging the unsuspecting Illex into the hug as well. The family enjoyed the close-knit hug, Coerulus nuzzling close to Kaiyo. Thank you...both of you...for being there for me and giving me a family again. he whispered. "Of course, my dear. You have been such a precious son, the perfect little squid. I have never once thought of a child better than you." Illex said, petting his head and Coerulus smiled more. They parted soon enough and Kaiyo went to prepare the cake, getting a single candle to set into the top before lighting it. Illex dimmed the lights before meeting Kaiyo at the table and when Coerulus stepped over, both began to sing to him.

Looking up, he smiled to both parents and once they finished, he made his wish before he blew out the candle. Kaiyo went to cut the cake, handing a slice to Illex and Coerulus before grabbing one for himself. The rest of the time was spent with light conversation of work, photos and plans until Coerulus finished up and went to put his plate away. "I'm gonna go put my things in my room then head out to meet with my friends. Thank you both so much for this little party!" he said happily as he picked up the boxes and ran off for his room. Illex smiled yet again, moving the last bit of cake along his plate.

"When he gets back which do you think we should tell him more? Mixing ink or his forgotten memories...?" Kaiyo flicked his tongue over his beak, catching a bit of strawberry syrup from the corner of his lips. "Fer now, mixin' ink. The memories of the life he forgotten as a babe I feel is still a touchy subject...when he turns 18...I feel that will be the right time to reveal all." Kaiyo murmured. Illex nodded, picking up some of the whipped cream left on the plate before eating the last bit of cake, waving to Coerulus as he came back out ready to go.

"Bye! I'll be back later!"

"Have fun and call if yer gonna be late!"

He nodded before heading out the door once he grabbed his keys and wallet, heading off to the station to meet up with friends at the square. Illex smiled softly before feeling a hand rest on his shoulder. "Don't worry, precious. No matter how old he gets, he'll still be our little squid. Even when he learns of the fate of his real parents, he will still love us as he always does."

"Yeah...you're right, Kaiyo. You're right."

"Damn right I'm right."


	12. The Past: Sleepless in Flounder Heights

Most days Kaiyo would wake to a nice warm bed and his beautiful mate tucked close, his sweet, supple body made for cuddling as they slept the work of the previous day away. It was such a pleasant feeling for Kaiyo...so much that it woke him in the middle of the night when he reached out to an empty spot beside him. He groaned, rubbing at his face in exasperation. This had been going on for two nights so far, the reason agonizingly clear.

Illex was hired to work alongside the Squid Sisters' main photographer for a photo shoot for a week. Now while Kaiyo whined like a little squid denied his favorite bowl of algae ice cream, he knew well he couldn't be selfish. While not one to consider himself a close friend due to their status among the inklings, it has been quite some time since Illex had last seen Callie and Marie and able to hang out and chat. Kaiyo was sure Callie would be talking his ear off, wanting to know how he was, how the family was doing, what wild and wacky things they get themselves into whether alone or together. How could he deny that time from his mate? So while he complained, Kaiyo still wished him a great trip and to get some fine landscape photos whenever they ended up.

But now...

Another groan left him as he covered his face with a pillow. Now...he felt as if he was going to regret his decision. The bed was cold, making him feel as if he was thrown into an ice box and left there to chill...and not in the good way. He sighed before turning his head to look at the time.

3 a.m. on the dot just like the night before.

"Ugh..." he moaned as he flopped back onto the bed. "I can't go on...he's goin' to be gone 'nother four days an' I can't even get a wink of sleep fer myself without his tasty body next ta me." he mumbled to himself before reaching over to his squid phone on the side table. It was his only comfort as Illex was sure to send a message to him when he had a free moment when he went to the home screen, he found a blinking squid icon over his messages. When he went to check however, there was an unknown number he never recalled seeing ever before and said message had an attachment to it. He blinked as he double-checked the number once more before arching a brow. "Who da hell is this...?" he grumbled as he ultimately clicked on the message to see just what it was all about.

/Hey, Kaiyo! Sorry for the weird number as I had to go digging through your mate's contacts to find you! This is Callie and I wanted to send ya a little something! I took this really nice photo of Illex out on the balcony today and it looks so very nice! I'm amazed of myself! I know you must miss him lots so I wanted to give ya something to look at til we get back to Inkopolis! Enjoy~/

Chuckling at the idol's long message, and partly glad the number itself wasn't some clickbait trap [he hated those enough as it is in his emails], he opened the attachment and was left breathless. As always, his dear mate was still as radiant as when they met all those years ago but age only made him bloom into something more beautiful every time he looked at him. He was settled comfortably against the banister of the balcony, overlooking the beach. The location wasn't something that he could remember seeing around Inkopolis, the closest they have being the beach behind the mall, but it still didn't change the fact it was a beautiful location for this planned photo shoot they were in charge to do and it showed. Callie didn't disappoint either with the use of a phone camera. The soft lighting of the setting sun brought out the golden yellow of Illex's tentacles, the slightest tilt of his head revealing those beautiful azure pools of his eyes while the simplest smile just made everything glow.

The image brought a smile to his face, the ache of his missing mate soothed and the warmth brought back just from looking at a still image. Sending a quick message back to Callie to thank her for the picture, even though he was sure the other was asleep at this time of night, he asked her to try and sneak a few more pictures of Illex to him before powering down his phone for the night and settled it back onto the table. With a renewed sense of peace, Kaiyo settled back into bed and yawned softly, eventually drifting off into a restful slumber with the candid picture of his mate painting a beautiful scene into his dreams. When he woke later in the morning, he felt renewed and refreshed. Still missing his mate and his warmth, he was still loads better than a cranky old seal in terms of a good mood. Getting up, he stretched before making his way to the kitchen.

Time to start the day on a high note and make some good food for himself and the squirt.

Later in the day, while Coerulus was out to traverse Booyah Base, Kaiyo buckled down to do some papers for work before he was backlogged to Davy Jones' locker and back. Phone beside him should he get a call, he hummed a little to himself as he worked thus went on quietly for an hour before Hooked went off on his phone and he reached to answer. "Talk ta me." Kaiyo began as he worked on another parchment. "Hey, babe. We're taking a break so I wanted to give you a call and see how you were fairing." Illex's saccharin voice lilted over the line and he grinned. "Jus' peachy~ I'm missin' ya somethin' fierce but I'm holdin' out. How are the girls?"

"Callie is her usual self and Marie tries to keep her in check. Both are ready to come home and so am I." Illex replied, making Kaiyo grin. "Aww~ Ya miss me that much, dontcha?" he cooed. "Shush...even though you're not wrong. I miss being cuddled close to my big, strong shark."

"Yer gonna make me swoon, hun~ "

"Now how's my sweet baby squid?" Illex asked. "Still adorable as all hell. He left not too long ago ta hang out at the base. He misses ya so much." Kaiyo replied, setting the sheet he was working on to the side to pick up another. "Aww, my little dear. I'll be sure to give him a call too. Now I have some good news. If we're lucky, we may finish earlier than the week given so I may be home in two days instead of four." Kaiyo could feel the excited squeal bubbling within but suppressed it for his own good later. "Sweet. Here's to hopin'. I can't wait to see yer beautiful face 'gain. An' kiss it oh so much. Didn't think I could go this lon' without tastin' those lovely lips of yers." Illex smiled from the other end of the line, a small chuckle escaping him. "Me too. Got to go now. Kisses." he whispered. "Kisses." Kaiyo replied before the two said their goodbyes and hung up. Kaiyo sat back into the comforts of the couch, a stupid grin on his face.

"One of these days when he's on a business trip, 'm so gonna convince 'im to do some naughty scenarios over the phone with me~" Laughing a little to himself, he settled himself back to continue with his paperwork.

0

But for all its worth, Kaiyo still ended up waking to the cold of the empty side of the bed. He groaned once again, rolling over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow.

"This is nuts..."

Looking back up, he eventually got out of bed to make himself something to drink. When he finished, he went into the living room to sit on the couch, sighing a bit as he flicked on the TV and tuned the volume way low to avoid waking Coerulus. Of course, there wasn't much on in terms of good programming so late in the evening but it made for good white noise that he hoped will put him to sleep. "Still hopin' ya come back in two days, hun..." he murmured as he took a sip of his drink and was left to stay up a good two hours before is body finally succumbed to sleep. And right there on the couch is where Coerulus found him the next morning.

"Daddy?"

The soft voice woke him from his slumber and he groaned. "...I fell asleep out here, didn't I?" he mumbled and Coerulus nodded. "Mhm...do ya miss papa?" he asked softly. "Oh ya don't even know how much I do, squirt." he said, moving to sit up and moaned pitifully. "Yep...only use this couch for nappin'. Oh man..." Coerulus giggled as Kaiyo stretched before moving to stand. "Come alon'. Let's get some food in us then think of somethin' to do today. Sunshine did give me a call an' if we're lucky, he'll be back in two days." he spoke as he headed for the kitchen and Coerulus was close to follow. Later in the day the two lounged on the couch, Coerulus watching a program on TV while Kaiyo worked on a couple more papers for work. "So, any plans comin' up that I should know 'bout?" Kaiyo questioned as he looked to him. "Nothing really. I have been learning a new weapon so I want to get as much practice as I can for that." he replied. Kaiyo nodded as he got back to work. "Ya know ta call me if ya need me fer any private trainin'. Ya know 'm good at throwin' a mean bomb or two." Coerulus giggled softly and nodded as he went back to watching the program as he worked. Silence aside from the TV gripped the room, neither making much of a sound until the ring of Kaiyo's phone going off scared them both with its suddenness.

"Well that was a thin'." Kaiyo muttered as he stood to get his phone from the kitchen counter where he left it. While he was doing that, Coerulus decided to grab himself something to drink from the fridge while he was on the phone.

"Talk to me...ah hello, hun~ How goes it? Really? Really...aw man that guy's gonna run ya ragged. Alright then...no no! We're cool! The squirt an' I are doin' great...we jus' really miss ya...but work is work." There was a tender but lonesome smile on Kaiyo's face as he talked to Illex a little longer before he hung up. Coerulus stepped over to him, juice cup in hand. "Is papa coming home soon?" he asked softly. Kaiyo looked down to him before giving a sigh. "I can't lie to yer cute face. Somethin' came up so papa must stay the rest of the time they originally had planned. He won't be able to make it back early..." Kaiyo spoke, making the smaller squid frown. "I know it's papa's work...and he hasn't seen Callie and Marie for a while...but I miss him..." Coerulus whimpered. "Hey, hey...don't cry, squirt." Kaiyo cooed, stepping over to him before reaching down, lifting him into his arms. Coerulus clung to him tightly and Kaiyo held him close. "These next few days will go by before ya know it. You'll see...papa will be home before we really start to miss 'im..." Coerulus sniffled before giving a nod against his shoulder. "Okay, daddy..."

Kaiyo smiled and hugged him a little more before setting him back onto his feet. "Say, let's go get some ice cream an' watch some ranked matches at the tower." Kaiyo suggested. Coerulus rubbed his eyes free of tears before nodding.

"That sounds awesome."

0

Another day passed and it was another near sleepless night for Kaiyo. He was grateful for one thing of the inkling biology for their eyes otherwise he would have so much to cover on the bags under his eyes. But even so, he didn't let it get the best of him as he sat on the couch to finish the last of his paperwork. Coerulus was still asleep so that left Kaiyo to sit with his little cloud of loneliness. "Didn't think this would hit me this hard...man..." he mumbled, yawning a little as he rubbed his eyes out of exhaustion. "Hun, I hope ya come back soon. I'm missin' ya harder than I could ever imagine." After voicing his thoughts, he stacked his papers before setting them to the side. He stood and decided that if he couldn't get a good night's rest, a good, long nap as a reward for finishing his work would do the trick instead. Yawning wide, he headed for the bedroom, stretching his arms over his head as he moved to sit down on his side of the bed. He chanced a glance over to the other side where Illex normally would be and groaned softly, flopping down onto the bed before pulling the blankets over himself. With time after staring up at the ceiling did Kaiyo eventually drift off.

A couple hours later did the lock turn, a set of footsteps entering. A suitcase was set by the door as the footsteps continued their way once the door was shut and locked behind. They stopped briefly by Coerulus' room but the smaller squid was absent as he headed off to get some lunch. He knew well that his father was tired and would rather him enjoy his nap than to be up. A hum left the figure before the footsteps moved for the master bedroom. Sapphire hues glanced to the snoring adult squid in bed, a warmth in their eyes as they say the other had pulled the pillow from the other side of the bed to hug. Toeing off his shoes, Illex made his way to the bed, slipping off his extra layers to set to the side before climbing in. Reaching over, he brushed a hand gently over Kaiyo's head.

"I'm home, sweetheart."

Illex went to pull the pillow from Kaiyo's arms, gently easing it away when the other refused to let go, and settled it back in place before taking its spot. "Mmm...Illex..." Kaiyo whispered, moving to hug him close. Illex smiled before he began to sing softly, resting his head to Kaiyo's chest. The other had a small smile pull across his face, his slightly tense body finally relaxing. After a moment, Illex finished his song and soon drifted off beside his mate. When Kaiyo woke a few hours later, he found something was different. It wasn't cold like it had been the past couple days. It was warm, not to mention the pillow he thought he had wasn't a pillow at all. "Holy...when did he get back...?" he whispered, his slight movement waking Illex from slumber. "Mmm...what time is it?" Illex questioned softly. "A little after six...when did ya get home?" Kaiyo asked. "Earlier this afternoon. The main photographer tried to keep us but the agent told him we had everything we need for the coverage so we came back early." Illex explained. Kaiyo grinned, sitting up and brought Illex with him to hug.

"Man, it was hell sleepin' at night without ya. I thought I coulda handle it but man this bed is so cold an' empty without ya." he whined. "Yer pillow was a terrible substitute." Illex chuckled softly as he listened to Kaiyo whined. "I can only imagine. But I'm back now so no need to be cold anymore." he spoke, snuggling closer to him. "Yeah...but imma still whine 'bout it. Cause damn I didn't think I could sleep so poorly without ya next to me." Kaiyo mumbled before feeling a pair of lips meet his own. "Get some more rest, babe. Looks like we got some hours to catch up on." Kaiyo smirked and nodded, slipping back into bed with Illex joining him. Briefly the marigold reached over, digging into the drawer for a pen and some paper to write out a quick note to Coerulus, leaving it out for him to see and know to grab dinner for himself while the two slept.

But Coerulus was always a smart squid, seeing the bag told him enough and he went out to grab dinner. He was happy to know that his daddy was happy and he himself was absolutely ecstatic that his papa was back home safe and sound so daddy could get the sleep he rightfully deserved.


	13. Special Engagement

Kaiyo was being extremely secretive. More so than usual Illex came to notice the last time he spotted the older inkling head out on one of his off days from Musselforge. It was a calm summer day in August and Illex was home preparing for his next freelance opportunity. Sturgeon Shipyard was becoming the new hot button review of new stages since Deca Tower opened. He was already working with the foreman jellyfish in charge to have a spectator spot out of bounds during turf war to get a few shots of the action. You have fun with yer thin . I ll be back home later. Illex was curious as Kaiyo left out the door that day and he wanted so bad to figure out what he was up to. But Kaiyo was a master at keeping secrets from him since that day. Kaiyo was coming home later after work and staying out more when running errands. The curiosity was piqued and Illex knew of the only squid that would tell him what he would want to know

0

"Hey squiddie, did your daddy tell you anything lately?" Illex asked one day as they were shopping for shoes at the Galleria. Coerulus hummed a bit, looking at a pair of Sunset Orca Hi-tops at Shella Fresh. "He did but he told me it wasn't a big deal. I've forgotten 'bout it since then." he answered and Illex sighed. Not a big deal he says...but it must be to some degree...or maybe he's just overthinking it. For all Illex knew, it could be a work thing. Kaiyo was famous for offering to host training camps when someone wasn't available and there was a big one coming up soon. He can only expect that could be the reason behind the odd behavior. So he left it at that as they continued their shopping. But while Illex thought the summer training camp was the big secret Kaiyo was hiding away, he would find himself absolutely wrong.

Kaiyo, crafty as he were, had found someone to replace him for the camp, explaining to the trainer of the real reason behind his exclusion from the event. Excited, she happily took over and gave him the free time he needed to prepare. He stood in a particular shop, looking over the selection before him and it was hard to decide what would be the best choice for what he had in store. Currently he was stuck between three choices and decided to get a second opinion. "Hey, mind bringin' these three out fer me?" he asked and the squid behind the counter did as asked, setting the three items on the counter. Kaiyo took out his cell and clicked a quick pic of them before sending it off to Coerulus. The ping of his cell caught both's attention and the smaller squid turned to view the message.

"Something from Kaiyo?" Illex asked.

"No, Mantle." Coerulus fibbed easily as he looked at the photo Kaiyo gave him. The options were quite pretty and he didn't know which one to choose himself. After enough pondering, and his papa's eyes gazing at his back, he sent a text back of his choice before pocketing his phone. He turned back to Illex with a small smile. "Sorry about that, papa! Mantle wanted an idea of a new gear piece he was considering!" Illex smiled and nodded. "Alright then. I can tell a new opinion was needed with the new gear brands and some of the classics not returning to the shelves on this side of the block. Feel like I will have to consider a new coat myself." Illex stated. Coerulus smiled and nodded, hearing another ping from Kaiyo to thank him for the choice of the item. He followed Illex as they spent the rest of the afternoon to explore more of the Galleria before heading home, Kaiyo having beat them to prepare a fantastic seafood casserole for dinner that was phenomenal to the palate. As they were preparing for bed, Illex chanced a glance over to Kaiyo who was removing the tank that had become a favorite of his from the new Emperry line from the Square. "So Kaiyo, looking forward to anything big?" he inquired. "Hmm? Ah yeah, the trainers in charge of the summer training camp are ecstatic an so am I. This is gonna be fun whippin' those little squirts into shape." Kaiyo replied with a short laugh. Illex smiled and nodded. "That's good to hear. I'm glad you were able to find a place that makes you happy to go into work every day." Illex said with a bit of pride for Kaiyo's new line of work.

He was happy being able to get out more, his new line of work and was starting to pick up a bit more muscle in places that really showed. Illex shook his head of such thoughts and smiled more when Kaiyo joined him in bed. "Well then I hope you have fun with the camp and tell me stories of how it went." Kaiyo smiled and settled in beside his mate. "Oh there will be stories, don't ya worry bout that." he spoke as the two snuggled up together and drift off into a peaceful slumber. When Illex woke the next morning, Kaiyo was absent from the bed but a tray of warmed waffles with a mixed berry compote and whipped cream alongside a mug of coffee sat on the side table. A note sat beside the tray with Illex's name scrawled on the front. Reaching over to grab it, he flipped the note open to see what Kaiyo had to say.

 _My darlin' daffodil,_

 _I took the squirt with me to get a couple things. You enjoy the nice spread I made fer ya an I ll see ya later._

 _Yer dashin' knight,_  
 _Kaiyo~_

Illex sighed a little as he set the note down. While there was nothing wrong with the other doing what he needed to do before the training camp, he still wanted to spend at least a few hours with Kaiyo. Illex knew better to never think he was being forgotten, or even clingy with the need to be able to spend some time with his mate. Not one bit...it just felt that way. He shook his head of such stupid and baseless thoughts, picking up the tray to eat before deciding that some camera maintenance was in order while the condo was quiet. With Kaiyo and Coerulus, the two were at a garment shop separate from Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe, looking at a couple outfits, the older needing yet another opinion for the choice of clothing. "Hmm...what would look good on me, kiddo?" Kaiyo questioned. "How about the negative longcuff? That's nice and formal." Coerulus suggested. "There's also the Inkfall shirt, baby jelly shirt and tie, actually to be fair anything from the Toni Kensa line is good and formal."

Kaiyo chuckled a bit and nodded. "Yeah but I'm sure yer papa finds love in that brand. Fits his style more." he spoke as he went to look around a second time. "How about the outfit you need tailored?" The smaller squid asked, following behind him. "Yep! That's the first thin' I took care of." Kaiyo replied and he smiled. "I'm so happy for you, daddy. This was a long time coming I'm sure." Kaiyo chuckled again as he pulled out a regular button up in blue. "Oh yeah. I want ta make this perfect. I think 15 years is long enough to make us official, dontcha think?" Coerulus nodded, pointing out the shirt would work wonders in purple.

0

A few days passed by and Illex was growing suspicious yet again. Both his boys were ever so quiet now and both seem to escape his watching eye either together or alone and when he tried asking questions, he was given the runaround for an answer. Frankly, it was finally getting to him. So when he came back from a trip to get groceries, he was planning to confront Kaiyo. The training camp was a day later and if he didn't corner him now, he would be in the dark for the next two weeks while he was gone. But when Illex entered, the house was empty.

"Damn it all..." he cursed as he went to set the bags with a non-too gentle slam on the counter. As he was pulling out the items, Illex felt the sting of tears at his eyes. "C'mon Illex...you've been through worse...you've been through much worse this is...huh?" His quiet monologue was halted when he glanced at the table, seeing the single water lily blossom he had completely overlooked when he walked in the door. Setting the bag he was emptying to the side, Illex moved to the table to pick up the blossom, seeing the craftily hidden note underneath it. "...Kaiyo?" Illex whispered softly before flipping the card open.

 _7 o'clock sharp_

 _Wear yer best formal gear set_

 _The Willow Tree Grove_

"What is he up to...and how the hell did he make a haiku out of this..." Illex mumbled. Confused but intrigued that he was finally getting somewhere with all this mystery, Illex moved back to put the rest of the groceries into their respective places before going to get a shower. If Kaiyo was asking to be in his best gear, then something extravagant was being planned...but for what is what's running through his mind. Finding his positive longcuff sweater and a pair of dress pants, he tied his tentacles into a braid and spritzed a little cologne before looking at himself in the mirror. "I hope this is good news...I don't think I could bear anything worse." he murmured. He stared at himself in the mirror a few minutes longer before finally willing himself to move away, grab his keys and wallet before leaving the condo.

With the smaller inkling, he had gone to Mantle's place and the two were playing some party games. "So what is your dad planning anyway that had him send you here?" Mantle questioned. "He's gonna propose to papa." Coerulus answered and Mantle, who decided to take a sip of his soda beside him nearly spewed it out in surprise. Instead, he quickly swallowed what he did drank and looked to the other excitedly. "That's awesome! And frankly about time! What made him wait so long?!" Mantle inquired. "Since they got together, daddy knew papa went through a lot. He can be a bit silly at time but he's still a rather wise and astute guy. He didn't want to move too fast too soon. He wanted to be sure papa was comfortable with a life that he waited for so long to have, that he knows that daddy would always be around for him no matter what. Pretty much he wanted papa to know that nothing will tear them apart. It may not show when you look at papa but a thing that stresses the mind for him is the idea of losing someone close." After taking his turn in the game, the soda blue teen sighed. "In fact all the sneaking around to prepare was showing to take his toll on him so I'm hoping that tonight's dinner will go off just as daddy hopes it will." Mantle gave a hum and nodded. "I see, I see. Your old man is a good man so I don't expect anything to go wrong. I mean what's the worst that could happen? Illex's ex decides to drop in during the proposal?"

"If that happens, he would get a busted nose that's for sure."

The two laughed before continuing their game.

0

Reaching the restaurant, Illex stood at the door, hand resting timidly on the handle. Shaking his head and steeling his resolve for whatever was waiting for him behind the glossy oak door, he opened it and stepped inside. Muted chatter around him was heard as a few formal tables held the classy side of Inkopolis enjoying their meals and conversations. Seeing them made him feel just the slightest bit out of place as he stepped inside more.

"Now where is he..."

"Lookin' fer someone?"

The voice from behind made Illex jump and he whirled around to see Kaiyo there, leaning against the wall. Of course what surprised him more was how well the other cleaned up. Dressed in a purple button down with black slacks and a decent tie, one would never think the other was more of the sporty, workout type whatsoever. "Yes, I've been looking for you. "So tell me, Kaiyo...what is all this?" Illex questioned. "Oh you'll see soon enough~" Kaiyo answered, smiling softly as he walked past him. "But I will promise ya this...no more secrets. he added as he held a hand out to his mate. Illex stared at the tanned hand then looked back to Kaiyo. As he knew well enough, Kaiyo always had a reason behind some of his actions and just as he wished after so long, he was getting a reason behind all his sneaking around. Taking his hand, they went up to the maitre'd and were led to their table, far from the door and in an inconspicuous corner from the rest of the patrons in the restaurant. Illex looked around for a moment before looking to Kaiyo as he was handed a wine menu.

"Do I dare ask again what this is all about? Is it a celebration for the summer training camp?" he asked again. "Tut, tut. Be patient, my little daffodil. Let's enjoy the evenin' an' this nice little dinner I spent so much time plannin' out. This place is hard ta book after all." Kaiyo replied, looking to Illex with a warm smile before looking to the waiter as he gave the choice of wine. He nodded, bowing to Kaiyo before walking off. Illex sighed but gave a nod, picking up the salad fork to fiddle with it for a moment. Still more secrets but no answers. He can only wait now but that agonizing feeling of hindrance was creeping back up and fast. Rolls and wine were brought to the table and Kaiyo went to pour them both a glass before looking to the waiter. "I'll be orderin' fer us both t'night. We'll have the grilled steak with brandy butter, a side of salad an' fer dessert, crepes suzette." The waiter nodded as he wrote everything down before bowing once more and walked off. Illex took a sip of the wine, savoring the flavor but his eyes were drawn to his mate across the table. Glancing up, Kaiyo smiled before reaching out to touch his hand.

"Don't worry, daffodil. Jus' enjoy the evenin."

"It's hard to..."

Kaiyo smiled more, taking the soft peach hand into his own and covered it with the other. "Jus' trust me...ya know I never steer ya wron'. Not one bit." he whispered as Illex watched him. Kaiyo wasn't wrong and with how he is by normal standards, what he does is nothing short of surprising if it was planned well. Finally a small smile pulled across the marigold's lips and it made Kaiyo smile in return as the two enjoyed some of the rolls, not wanting to fill up too quick on them or they wouldn't have room for the rest of the meal. "So, are you all ready for the training camp?" Illex asked. "You could say that. Big plans." Kaiyo replied. Illex hummed and nodded as the salad was brought to the table and the two got their portions to eat. Small conversations came up between the two, mostly about work and photography, Kaiyo pleased that Illex would be getting another gig soon to take pictures for Wet Floor in a few weeks with a hefty sum paid for his work. "Yer gettin so much attention now. Hope that won't keep ya out the house or I'd be lonely when I get home after a long day's work." Illex chuckled as he took another sip of his wine.

"That's funny coming from you when I'm usually the one wishing you'd come back home sooner." Illex murmured, fingers quivering on the stem of the wine glass. Kaiyo chuckled warmly. "We're both are quite the fools...but that's what makes us madly in love with each other." Kaiyo stated and Illex chuckled, nodding in agreement. They continued to eat until they finished their salads, just in time for the main course to arrive and the food was absolutely divine in its presentation. The meat was tender and savory and the accompanying sides were a nice addition. The wine complemented the meal altogether and such a pleasant sequence of events had brought Illex s mood up a tad bit, letting the small smile stay on his face as the two finished. "Mmm, that was grand. Gonna have to find out this recipe on my own next time to make at home." Kaiyo hummed with a chuckle as a cook brought out a rolling cook station and a batch of ingredients.

"Ah, perfect timing." Illex watched as he stood, a brow arched as Kaiyo unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves." Kaiyo, what are you up to?" Illex questioned. "Jus' a little somethin' I asked an paid extra fer." he replied as he thanked the cook, washed his hands and got to work. As a sight not often seen by others, it turned a few heads to see a patron of the restaurant actually cooking at a table. Kaiyo worked diligently, mixing the ingredients with care before making the crepes. Kaiyo winked to Illex as he began making the orange butter and continued with the display. Illex smiled, clapping a bit as he watched him work, nimble fingers moving as if he made this flaky dessert before and truly wouldn't put it past him if he did. When all was said and done, he finished with a flourish as he poured the flaming cognac over the pastries and grinned, setting the platter on the table. "An' that's how ya make good crepes." he said, blowing the flame from the lighter. He reveled in the applause from the other tables, chuckling a bit. "Thank ya, thank ya. Sadly I'm not 'ere all week." he joked as he stepped back over to the table while the cook took the portable station back. "Oh you with your jokes." Illex said as Kaiyo stacked their dinner plates so they could make use of the smaller dessert plates for their crepes. Serving both once the liquor burned down, Kaiyo sat back down and smiled to Illex. "Enjoy 'em." he said before picking up the fork and knife to start eating his own.

Illex nodded as he did the same, hummed in delight at the flavor of the dessert. "Very good. Remind me to have you make these at home. At least the regular version." Illex stated and Kaiyo chuckled again as he nodded. "Sure, ya know ya jus' have to ask me an I'll comply." he spoke as he took another bite. The two were quiet as they ate before Kaiyo sat his fork and knife down and stood. The motion caught Illex's attention and he looked up as the other came around the table to his side. "...Kaiyo?" he asked softly but the other held a hand up. "Let me speak." Kaiyo whispered, setting his hand into his other pocket. Adjusting his tie a bit, Kaiyo smiled.

"Fer...ahem...for fifteen years we've been together. We been through so much together from the ups to the downs and to raising our precious little son. And to think that all of this was done just as mates with a promise ring of things to come." he spoke, losing the accent for the moment as he moved down to one knee. Illex took in a deep inhale, completely baffled that Kaiyo had hidden this of all things. That's what all the sneaking around was for, that's why no one spoke about it...all for this one rare moment that can only happen once with such an impact. Covering his mouth, Illex could feel the well of tears coming to his eyes as Kaiyo brought out the velvet box. Holding it up, it was popped opened, revealing the blue sapphire gem surrounded in diamonds set on a white gold band, something that looked costly for its design. Kaiyo looked up to Illex, coal grey gleaming with so much promise.

"So, Illex Radiata Feathertail...will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, yes a thousand times yes!" Illex cried, slinging himself from the table to wrap his arms around Kaiyo, hearing the guests from other tables clap for them as he buried his head deep into the other's neck, feeling the strong arms wrap around him and held him close. After a moment, Illex pulled back. "You're a damn crafty son of a kraken." Illex whispered and Kaiyo snickered. "Well you know by now how I operate, and besides..." he started before feeling a finger press to his lips. "As much as losing the accent is nice once in a blue moon, I love hearing it more than anything else." Illex murmured. Kaiyo grinned before nodding. "Guess ya love the au natural me, dontcha?" Illex smiled as he brought his hands up to rest on Kaiyo's face. "Of course I do. Au natural is what attracted me to you." Illex purred before bringing him into a deep kiss. He didn't care one bit that he was in a public place among many unfamiliar faces watching the two. They were as happy for them as he was. Kaiyo truly was rife with surprises and this took the cake among all the things he's done thus far. Pulling back, Kaiyo smiled once more before the two made to stand.

"Well let's make this engagement official, shall we?"

Illex nodded and the ring was nestled it its rightful place, fitting snugly over his left ring finger. Kaiyo held his hand, taking out his cell to snap a quick picture to send to Coerulus before the two returned to the table to finish off the last of the crepes, Kaiyo asking for the bill afterward.

0

The ping of the message caught their attention as Coerulus went to pull out his phone while Mantle paused the movie they were watching. "So what's the verdict?" Coerulus grinned happily as he showed the photo to him. "Papa said yes!" Mantle clapped their hands together in a high five. "Ngyesh! Not like I was uncertain if he would say yes but still good to hear and see the proof! Man I'm so excited and InKi is totally going to squeal about this later!" Mantle said and Coerulus nodded. "Mhm. I'm just ecstatic this is finally happening. Daddy will be sure to plan the most beautiful wedding ceremony and honeymoon."

"Think they're gonna drag you along for the ride?" Mantle inquired. "Dunno yet. I know most of the plans but not all of them so that's gonna be a wait and see for me." Coerulus replied, taking a handful of kelp chips to eat. "Well either way this is a night worth celebrating for! I'll make a late run for some ice cream then we'll make this movie night more epic!" Coerulus nodded in agreement as Mantle unpaused the movie and they resumed watching.

After all, the two newly engaged squids would want some alone time to enjoy the rest of the evening together.

0

After dinner was paid for, the two left out, getting a few congratulatory compliments on the way out before heading off for the station. "So, best moment of yer life?" Kaiyo asked. "Best moment of my life so far." Illex replied, snuggling closer to the taller squid. He was still on cloud nine from everything that happened. Sure he got his punch in for Kaiyo worrying him half the death but the payout was well worth it in the end. Illex was engaged to the squid he had been completely devoted to for 15 years, soon to be happily married since leaving home. Kaiyo was an amazing individual, flaws and all, and Illex never regret the day they met. Without him, he never would've known such happiness. "I love you so much, Kaiyo. Thank you for not giving up on me at my most stubborn of times." Illex whispered. "Of course I wouldn't. When I see somethin' I like more than life itself, ya know fer damn sure imma aim to get a chance until it became impossible. I can make the impossible possible but sure as hell not by force an' I wasn't gonna do such a thin' to ya of all squids ta ever grace my presence." Illex smiled again as they reached the station and the train was already there waiting for them. Showing their passes and slipping through the turnstile, they found a seat and Illex hummed as he rested his head on Kaiyo's shoulder.

The train ride was quiet as the two just enjoyed the presence and the glow of the evening...that is until a thought popped to Illex's mind. "Wait...Kaiyo don't you still have the training camp to go to tomorrow?" he asked. Kaiyo snickered. "Well funny ya mention that...when I told my co-workers bout the plannin' I've been doin', they had someone cover fer me willingly so I had the freedom of not gettin' up early in the mornin' an' missin' yer beautiful face." His words brought a flush to Illex's face and he buried said blushing face into Kaiyo's shoulder, making him chuckle. "I mean come now, how can I leave my beautiful blushin' bride to be the night after we got engaged?" he added as he wrapped an arm around him, holding Illex close while the other barely moved from his spot due to the deep yellow flush covering his face now.

Curse this flirtatious squid and his smooth words.

Arriving back in Flounder Heights, the two made their way home, entering the condo and kicked off their shoes at the door. Kaiyo went to head off into the bedroom while Illex gave Coerulus a quick text, locking up behind him. When he got one back, the marigold smiled before following Kaiyo s path into the bedroom, a small smirk pulling across his face as he stepped over to the other who was about to remove his tie. "Let me help." he whispered, reaching up to the strip of fabric as Kaiyo's hands dropped from it. "Be my guest." Kaiyo murmured in response. But instead of his intended removal, Illex gripped onto it instead and pulled Kaiyo down, pressing his lips to the shocked pair. Pulling back, Illex chuckled before removing the tie for him.

"You're still such a smooth, crafty and absolute dorky squid, Kaiyo Galeocerdo Isurus, but I suppose that is what brought me closer to you. And...I have an idea for the honeymoon but you can hear me out for that tomorrow. Just don't make me forget about that tonight, alright?" he hinted, dropping the tie into his hands before walking off into the bathroom. Kaiyo was silent the entire exchange before grinning a little as he tossed the tie onto the bed. "Goddamn how did I deserve such a beautiful flower like 'im?" he uttered, overly charmed by his mate's cheeky side as he followed after him so the two could get ready for bed, the rest of the night spent the way they wanted with simple cuddles and words of praise and adoration for each other til they drifted off.


	14. Autumn Matrimony

"Invitations sent, guest list finalized, catering and cake set." Illex hummed as he looked over the list in hand. It was finally the month and both parents were hard at work making sure everything will go without a single problem. Pitching ideas back and forth finally bore some fruit between the two and for the past two months they were hard at work with the occasional rest day from everything. And now that November was here, the big day was upon them. Of course, the wedding itself would be small since Kaiyo's parents were divorced and he was still waiting on a response from them while his own…

Illex sighed a little as he looked out the window. "They won't make it...but I hope that the honeymoon works out as I hope." he murmured. He turned his head as Coerulus came out from his room and smiled as he walked over. "Are you all set, dear?" Illex asked. "Yep!" Illex nodded with a smile before leading the other out the door after grabbing his keys and they were off to the tailor. On the train, the two chatted quietly about other plans for the wedding before Illex decided to bring up the still pondering question that was on both parents' mind.

"So dear, are you still thinking about coming with us for the honeymoon? I'm sure you can find plenty to do on your own while we're having time to ourselves."

Coerulus hummed a little to himself as he thought about. "I wouldn't mind really...because I would love to see Calamari...but you sure I won't be imposing at all if I do agree?" Coerulus questioned as he looked to Illex. Illex smiled as he brought Coerulus close. "Of course not. Dearie, you mean the world to us. You're such a sweet and darling child and we are such a lucky pair to be able to adopt and raise you so well to be such a good little boy. Even when we know well you will soon go out and be independent, we want to be able to share as many moments as we can together before you're finally ready to go out on your own." Illex replied as he kissed his forehead. Coerulus smiled softly as he looked up to Illex before nodding. "I guess you're right about that. I'll go with you both."

Illex smiled and hugged him close. "I'm glad. I really want you to be able to experience my hometown together with the family…" he whispered. The subway ride continued into the Square before the two stepped off and started for the tailor. The aged anemone behind the counter looked up before smiling. "Ah, are you the two here for your appointment." he asked as he stepped out and over to them. "Yes, my little one here needs to be fitted for a yukata for a wedding." Illex explained as he brought Coerulus forward. The anemone nodded before taking Coerulus' sleeve and led him over to the pedestal, a field of mirrors around it. Coerulus stepped onto the pedestal and held his arms out once he rolled his sleeves up and the anemone began to work on measuring him. "So when will the wedding be?" The tailor asked, looking back to Illex. "Two weeks from now. That will be enough time, correct?" he asked.

"Plenty. You can at a good time where tailor work is relatively slow so an intricate yukata for him would take no time at all." he replied as he wrote down the measurements as he was taking them. "Thank you. I was hoping this wouldn't be such short notice as it took some time to finalize colors." Illex said with a short chuckle. Coerulus giggled as well as the anemone finished the measurements and gave a nod. "No worries. You have been a fine patron before so it's actually an honor to be able to work on the garments for your wedding." The anemone spoke as Coerulus hopped down when told to and was handed a piece of rice candy. "Thank you!" he spoke before moving back over to his father and smiled up to him. "Thank you once more for this. I'll be back a week before to pick them up." Illex stated as he waved to the anemone before the two left out. Coerulus popped the candy into his mouth after unwrapping it and smiled. "This is so exciting! It's gonna be amazing!" Illex smiled at his son's enthusiasm, still so proud of him keeping his childlike wonders while still growing to be a rather mature little man. "It will be amazing. And I know for a fact it will thanks to the wonderful little ringbearer that will bring our wedding rings to the altar." Coerulus smiled and nodded. "I will do my absolute best!"

Illex nodded as they went about shopping some more while at Musselforge, Kaiyo was hard at work working out but also making a few arrangements. Squidtooth piece in his ear, he smiled as he worked on the treadmill when a feminine voice answered his call. "Chère mère, chère mère. Bonjour~" he cooed into the line.

"Bonjour, mon petit calamar~ You haven't called me in years!" The voice spoke and he laughed. "Ah mère, I'm not so little anymore an' yeah, I haven't called but I've been plenty well an' hope you've been the same. But anyways, I did call but it's fer somethin' real important ta me. Will ya...come to my weddin'?" The gasp over the line made Kaiyo smile as the woman eagerly agreed and praised at how happy her little boy was getting married. "So, who's the lucky lady that stole my son's heart?" She asked. "Well, it isn't a lady, but a really lovely an' handsome male. You'll love 'im, chère mère. He is the sweetest an' most wonderful squid I ever had the fortune to meet randomly in a turf match. He means so much to me an' it has made me so happy our fifteen years together has reached this point. An' I know you didn't want to miss this turning point in my like, you an' père." He spoke, picking up the water bottle to take a swig of the liquids inside.

"Of course not. We may be divorced but we will still come together to see our little doux getting married. And I would love to meet your lovely beauté. He does sounds like such a sweetheart. And if he makes you happy, he makes us happy no matter the gender." Kaiyo nodded, smiling softly. "Thanks, mère, thank ya so much fer yer blessin'. I'll text ya the details tonight." He said and she nodded as the two hung up and Kaiyo stopped the treadmill to step off before picking up the towel to blot at his forehead, freeing it of sweat before walking along, water bottle in hand as he headed for the weights next, dialing the next number. He just hoped the other wasn't busy. It took some time before the phone was picked up.

"Salut and hello! Is that who I think it is calling me at the busiest hours?!" A rough voice commented over the line and Kaiyo snickered. "Ah père, the best time to call ya is when yer at yer busiest! Take it the diner is holdin' up well?" he asked. "Damn right! My hands are full but I still have time to talk! So what's up?" His father asked as he was serving tables. "Welll, I've been trying to catch you and mom fer a while. I jus' got her an' glad to catch ya too cause I wanted to ask...if you would come to my weddin'."

"A wedding?! My boy is getting married! Hot dog! Hey everyone! My boy is getting married!"

Kaiyo flushed when he heard the cacophony of cheers over the line as he sat at the weight station, setting the bottle down beside him. "Jeez, père...ya gotta tell everyone dontcha?" he murmured but a smile crossed his face as he settled back and set his hands on the crossbar of the barbell before lifting it off the rest and started his reps. "Well of course I do! We don't get to talk but I'm sure it's both for our respected reasons but come now, eighteen years since you left me and I'm hearing you're getting married?! A dad's gotta be proud of his son! So who the lucky little lass or lad?"

"Damn, ya even guessed I could swin' both ways." Kaiyo hummed, chuckling a bit. "Boy, when you were living with me, you used to ogle at some of the male cook show hosts so I knew you weren't a straight line but I wasn't planning to give you hell for that either. You're still my son no matter who you date. I'm proud just to know you'd be happy with whoever you pick." His father spoke. Kaiyo nodded. "Thanks, cher père. Now the matter at hand...my darlin' angelfish is a male but he is so beautiful an' I told mère the same. She's already very happy to meet him an' I'm sure you'll be the same."

"Damn right I am. He sounds like a dear."

"He is an' so is our kid. You'll love him too."

"A kid too!? Boy, you better keep me in the loop of your life after this! How old is the little scamp so I can prepare a few years of owed birthday gifts!"

Kaiyo cackled a bit as he continued his reps, still talking to his father before they finally got all the details ironed out including but not limited to his father planning a toast at the reception for the two after the wedding. With everything done, including his workout, he said goodbye to his father as he set the barbell back in place and hung up. "There, got them invited. My sweet angelfish will be happy to finally meet 'em." he hummed as he stood and grabbed his things before heading off for the showers to clean up.

0

Things continued as normally till time grew close and Illex went to go pick up both his wedding kimono and Coerulus' yukata. When he entered the shop, the anemone was bent down before a dress form, sewing something on the lower hem when he stepped in. Turning the aged anemone smiled and stood. "Ah, just in time. I was just finishing the last touches on your boy's outfit." he said, stepping aside to show the beautiful garment of blue and gold. Intricate waves and curls of gold thread made their designs while on the back was an in bloom lotus in white beads. The obi was just as decorated as the yukata for its simplicity which made for the perfect balance to finish the outfit in its completion. "Ah this is absolutely beautiful. Thank you for taking the time out to make this for me." He replied. "Well I'm honored to be able to make something for the blessed Feathertail house from Calamari. My fabrics were hand dyed from the village your family watches over after all." He spoke. "Oh please, you don't have to hold my name so reverently." Illex murmured before one of his hands was taken in both of the anemone's. "Still, you have a proud name and title to hold. It's almost a shame that no others in this city know of the things your family has done for us aged anemones and crustaceans. But I supposed to keep your fortune and manor safe, the less to know the better." Illex smiled. "Exactly my thoughts. I do not live my name in vain but I also don't want to be targeted for it. My father has lost lots when I was younger and I don't want him to lose the family fortune of land, goods and manor." he whispered and the anemone nodded.

"Your heart is as blessed as your father's. I do hope someday you will return."

"Actually, I will be and bringing my husband and son with me. I've been so afraid of what they would think of me if they knew what my family was in prestige but I don't think I have anything to fear anymore." Illex spoke and the anemone nodded. "I'm glad your thoughts have changed. They will be happy to see you again, I'm sure." Illex nodded in agreement before he was led towards the back of the shop where his kimono was and Illex was amazed at the anemone's work. He was sure much of the design was influenced by his home province but overall, it came out beautifully. Illex thanked the anemone once more before both yukata and kimono were packed in suit bags and Illex carried them off to a taxi to get them home safely. After the outfits were hung in the closet, he slid the door shut just in time to hear the front door open and Kaiyo calling from the living room. Smiling softly, he moved towards the living room and Kaiyo grinned. "I got a hold of my folks. They're excited to come." he told Illex and he smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I've been curious of what your parents are like to raise such a goofy boy like you."

"They're a delight, I promise ya that."

Illex chuckled and went to hug his mate close, burying his face into his chest. "I'm just so happy right now...that this is happening to me..." he whispered softly. Kaiyo smiled down to him and wrapped strong arms around him. "Me too, darlin', me too." Kaiyo whispered back, stroking the back of Illex's head. Just a few more days and their day will be upon them. After a while, Illex let go only to smack his soon to be in the chest and told him to get a shower from his workout before he left to head into the kitchen to start working on dinner. Kaiyo laughed and nodded as he went to do so, coming back out only to come help Illex with preparing the meal and get it out on the table for when Coerulus came back.

0

The days preceding continued to go fluidly, the set date for the ceremony practice going off without a hitch though the two in question held their wedding vows secret to each other. Suits were gathered and everyone on the guest list confirmed their attendance one last time before finally, the day arrived.

Inside everyone was getting ready in their own way, some in the waiting room before the hour to step outside and take their seats and a few selected sitting in with the grooms to help them get ready with makeup or straighten out their outfits before they stepped out. In the room where Kaiyo was, he was on his own and already shaken up by nerves. He paced nervously in the dressing room, looking sharp in his three-piece suit of black and powdered blue. His tentacles held a perfect shine and everything on him from skin to even the scar over his left eye stood out vibrantly. But he was growing nervous, more so than ever aside from the minor scares he had in the past when it came to his mate's wellbeing. Sure, this wasn't uncommon for anyone, but he was so pumped to finally be married to the man of his dreams that he not only had butterflies attacking his stomach but also getting the pre-wedding jitters. Kaiyo took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Ya got dis, Kaiyo. Ya planned, ya got dis amazin' venue an' both yer mère an' père came ta see this day happen. Nothin' is gonna go wrong. Not one bit…" he murmured to reassure himself, seeing the door crack open through the mirror and turned to see his best man standing in the doorway. "Yo, Kaiyo. Everything alright?" Mantle asked as he stepped in, just as sharp as Kaiyo was with his pressed suit and emerald green button up. "I'm a'ight. Jus' a bit nervous." he replied and Mantle chuckled. "No matter how prepared you feel, you're going to get nervous. But at the end of the day, just remember..." Mantle began as he walked over, clapping a hand on Kaiyo's shoulder. "You're getting married to the best guy in the world to you. He won't say no, he won't leave you at the altar and he won't be anything but the best. You guys been through so much and raised a great kid together. Illex will never leave you and I know you'll never leave him either. So make the best of your lives together cause from here, it can only get better." Kaiyo smiled and nodded, hugging Mantle around his neck.

"Yer not even my père but yer still a good voice of reason." he replied as he patted his shoulder. "I thank ya fer takin' care of my squirt over the years since ya two met." Mantle grinned and patted his shoulder in return. "Coerulus is an amazing kid and I'm glad the two of you found him." Kaiyo nodded and grinned before giving another pat to Mantle's back. "Go on an' get ready. It's almost time." Mantle nodded before leaving and once the door was closed, Kaiyo turned back to the mirror. "He's right...we're golden fer the rest of our lives, we have nothin' ta fear..." He murmured, affixing his tie before heading for the door.

It was time.

0

Coerulus, InKi and Aster, Kaiyo's mother, stood in the dressing room, the ladies working in Illex's tentacles while Coerulus was fluffing up the ring pillow. "You are a doll, Illex. So beautiful and nice. No wonder my son saw such beauty in you." Aster spoke, adjusting his tentacles into a tight bow before adding in the ornamental lotus pin handcrafted in ivory and pearls from a gratuitous sharkling named Rakas that Illex came to know well and invited to the wedding as well. "I know. He was the best thing to happen to me. You raised a fine son, Mrs. Isurus."

"Oh please, call me Aster. We're going to be family soon after all."

Illex and InKi giggled as Aster finished and stepped back. "You are just so beautiful, mon cher. You be sure to continue taking care of my son and keep him the happiest you have succeeded in doing." Aster whispered. "Papa will! I know he will no problem!" Coerulus said as he stepped over to them. InKi nodded in agreement. "Coerulus is right. You have been quite the inspiration for many with such a great and calm personality and it reflects well in Coerulus too. You're definitely the kind of parents I'd expect him to grow up with." InKi spoke. "You're too kind, InKi. But he was the true delight to make our little family complete." he whispered softly, waving the smaller squid over. He did and the two hugged tight before letting go. "Well, it's almost time. I'll go ahead and take my seat. Congratulations again, mon cher." Aster spoke as she left the room. When she left, Rakas stepped in.

"We're all set up, Illex. Do you need a few before we take you down the aisle?" Illex nodded as Coerulus and InKi left to get in position. Set up at an open-air garden, the sight was a fabulous venue. Even for the fall season, the fall perennials were in bloom with a few additions per Illex's request that Kaiyo made sure to deliver. Pots of lilies lined the path to the altar, the baby blue ribbons accentuating the whites of the chairs and flowers. There were few seats as it was an extremely small gathering but those close to the three made the time to come. Even the rare appearance of Serrvio who surprisingly cleaned up rather well and got a suit to wear, facemask still on his face but it was something rather nice put together from Coerulus. Other close friends like Mastigo and his family and a few friends between Mantle and InKi came along as well.

Moll was excited but more for the waiting buffet promised. Flash and Ceph were looking quite snappy in their suits and for their respective mates, it was a sight worth seeing once. The same was said for the two when looking at Lusca and Moll. Moll especially as dresses weren't her thing. And at the forefront of it all, standing at the altar with the awaiting pastor, was Kaiyo waiting patiently for the wedding march to begin. He had been in the dark ever since of Illex's preparation as well as his wedding kimono aside from the fact he would be wearing one over a suit. Such, knowing how well Illex and kimonos mesh so well, made him rather excited to see what his soon to be comes up with for their wedding.

Finally, the clock struck noon and the march, an alternative piece played by the shamisen, began.

The doors leading out to the garden opened and InKi began to walk down the aisle, flower basket in hand as she tossed the lily petals, a vibrant white as the white roses that matched, onto the carpet as a blessing to the union that was about to be witnessed. Mantle smiled as he watched her come down the aisle, InKi returning the smile as she reached them and went to stand to the side where the second groom would be momentarily. Next came Coerulus and he was a stunning little thing in his blue and gold yukata. Kaiyo's parents agreed as Scillo took pictures of his small grandson happily. "Isn't he just precious~ Makes you wish for another kid to take care of again." he murmured. "I know. But I think our time for kids is up. We raised a fine boy and look at how he's grown." Aster whispered back. "Still, ma cheri, never say never." he spoke as Coerulus reached the altar and smiled to his father who gave him a wink. It was a minute later before the last to come out did so, Rakas smiling as they held the door open and out from the doorway was the absolute picture of beauty. Now Kaiyo knew well if Illex wanted to doll himself up for any sort of special occasion, he would and look astounding after the result. But this...

He was speechless to his allure this time. His tentacles up in a bow, held by the pin Rakas made for him from the spoils of their diving endeavors was a change but a refined change to his normally loose style. And the kimono itself was just as breathtaking as the one wearing it. Taking a route different from the traditional wedding kimono, this was done complete to Illex's idea and color scheme that matched to Coerulus. With a rich blue as the base with accented patterns already woven into the fabric, it was layered nicely with white silk and lined with gold along the hems. Leaf patterns decorated the edges of the hems into the blue while on his back was a beaded lotus in bloom but extravagant in shades of pearlescent white. In his hands were a bouquet of white lilies and roses tied together with a single blue bow and as he walked down the aisle, his eyes accentuated in gold dust on his eyelids were focused on Kaiyo. The one that had changed his life for the better, the one that managed to love and grant him his one true desire since leaving home. The one that will always be there for him, even at his worse moments and continue to be the supportive pillar be had been for fifteen years and would never change.

Rakas moved to take their seat as Illex stood beside Kaiyo at the altar, causing the other to look down to him. "Ya look amazin', darlin'. I'm so damn lucky fer today." he breathed. "I know. But I promise you I feel much luckier here..." Illex whispered back as the pastor began.

"We are gathered here this cool autumn day to bless this union under sea and sky. By the eye of our great Zapfish as we born from the sea have come here to witness this bond grow deeper from mates to married pair, two gems that have found each other and shine brilliantly together from this day on. Through this harmonious sanctum, we prepare to see this bond grow treasured to last through eternity." The pastor declared, sweeping a hand over the two before setting it back on the pedestal. "Now both grooms have decided to write their own blessed vows today so if you will, honored Isurus." Kaiyo nodded with a smile as he turned to face Illex fully, clearing his throat and accent.

"Throughout the younger years, I never thought to find the perfect someone that would brighten my life. And to think I would find the absolute best randomly in a turf lobby." he began, the wonderful tenor so sharp and clear music to Illex's ears and made him smile more. "I thought I'd never be able to deserve someone so radiant and so special but here we are. Every day I never regret a single moment being in your presence. You are the light of my life and a beacon of hope for good things to come. I hope that wed together, nothing will change but only continue to get better and better until we're old and gray living our yesteryears somewhere quiet and peaceful." Kaiyo spoke, each word holding the love and cherish for the one that stood before him. If Illex wasn't bent on keeping his composure until after the "I do"s, he would've teared up then and there. No matter what, with or without his accent, Kaiyo always had a way with his words that would bring him to tears. This was the extent of Kaiyo's love as well as the fact he would go above and beyond it to prove that each and every day.

"Oh Kaiyo..." Illex murmured and Kaiyo smiled. "All for you, mon cher..." he whispered as the pastor looked to Illex next. "Now for you, humble Feathertail." Illex nodded as he gazed into Kaiyo's eyes. "I can't say before I met you that I had a glamorous life, living the same routine repeatedly day by day since my break up, but meeting you has been a highlight I refuse to forget. While your flirtatious ways had been irksome at first, I've grown to learn soon that it's the part of your I cherish most. You are so loyal and caring and always ready to do something extravagant but amazing to show how much you care. I never thought for a single moment I would meet someone with such a quirky and opposing but marvelous personality to warm my hearts and remind me that there's someone out there for you, you just have to keep an eye wide open." Illex expressed sweetly. Kaiyo blushed at the honest, kind words and nodded. "Such hallowed words from the both of you. Now it is time to seal your union. The rings." Coerulus nodded when it was his time to come up and smiled to his parents before holding the ring pillow up to them. Nestled in the satin fabric was the two rings, both a polished gold with one huge diamond with surrounding rhinestones of soft tourmaline. Kaiyo picked up the one fashioned and fitted for Illex, smiling to him as he took his left hand.

"From now til the end of time, I bound myself to you eternal. To have and to hold from dusk til dawn, til death do we part until our souls find each other in the ethereal sea." Kaiyo recited as he slid the ring on, settling it next to the engagement ring he still wore. Illex smiled and went to pick up the other ring from the pillow as Coerulus went to step back once he had it. "From now til the end of time, I bound myself to you eternal. To have and to hold from dusk til dawn, til death do we part until our souls find each other in the ethereal sea." Illex delivered as well, sliding the larger ring over Kaiyo's left ring finger, running a thumb along the back of his hand. "If anyone objects to this unity, speak now or forever be silenced to never break this bond in the future." While the pastor was sure to not expect anyone to stand against their union, it was customary to ask either way. Giving a nod, he smiled as he looked to the two.

"By the power of the great zapfish that watched over all of Inkopolis, I pronounce you both bound for life. You may now kiss each other."

Illex was the first to move, leaping into Kaiyo's arms and kissed him deeply and the small crowd was alight with applause as friends and family cheered their marriage. InKi had tears in her eyes as she watched clapping as well and Mantle grinned with pride. Moll gave a sharp whistle which made Scillo laugh from behind before the two newlyweds finally parted. Illex rested his head on Kaiyo's chest. "I'm so happy." he whispered before pulling back to look up to Kaiyo. "I'm sure that goes double for the both of us." Kaiyo replied as he kissed him again. "Now why don't we toss the bouquet out and see if we can spot another happy couple out there who will be next." Illex chuckled as he turned his back to the small audience and tossed the bouquet up and Moll was eager to try and snatch it only for it to rebound out her hands and landed squarely in Serrvio's lap, making him start at the sudden weight there. Picking up the bouquet, he looked up in mild confusion and Illex smiled. "As I said, there's someone out there for everyone. Just have to keep an eye open." he stated and Serrvio, silent as he always were, gave a short nod as he continued to look to the flowers in his hand.

"Alright everyone, back into the hall so we can eat! Sure the caterers are waiting to serve us some good food!" Kaiyo called and everyone got up to file inside, Moll dropping all her lamenting of missing the bouquet to rush in ahead of everyone and get first dibs on the good stuff. Coerulus bounded over to Serrvio to ask if he had anyone in mind that may lead to his own wedding becoming a rare possibility but was left with another one of Serrvio's cryptic messages before he went inside and Coerulus pouted, getting a pat on his shoulder from Mastigo before the two headed inside as well. Kaiyo smiled before feeling a tug on his ear. "Back to the accent I love." Illex whispered and Kaiyo snickered. "I jus' can't get away with speakin' proper fer long, can I?"

"I'm sure even you can't get away with speaking proper even if I didn't say anything." Illex commented as he took his husband's hand and went to head inside with him.

Inside, everyone found a place to sit with a plate of food, Kaiyo and Illex taking a seat at the head table and Coerulus brought some food for them before finding a place to sit himself. When all were seated, Scillo stood, holding up his champagne glass. "Now you may not know me well enough cause my silly boy up there never gets a hold of me much nowadays but I'm Scillo Isurus and I have to say, knowing my boy had found such a fine mate makes me a proud father. He's a good kid and I knew he would go places someday. He is one rather ripe with different talents and I'm sure he put all those talents to good use to catch this fine angelfish to be his mate and now husband. I have to say now, that I'm happy that I was able to raise him right even after my own separation from my dear amour. I do hope she knows I still love her very much even after all these years and know she would stand beside me as I bless the two of you for happy days to come with you and my little grandson that I owe many gifts to. You're gonna see a bunch from me, petit fils." Coerulus giggled and nodded as everyone clinked their glasses together.

Everyone began to eat and chat, Serrvio staying the little wallflower off to the side unless someone wanted to speak to him through Coerulus. At the head table, the newlyweds watched everyone while feeding each other a little something from their plates. "Mmm. So, how's it feel to be married, darlin'?" Kaiyo asked. "The same except knowing that nothing can tear us apart now...also when were you going to tell me you were bilingual?" Illex inquired with a pointed look to his husband. "Welllll...I was gonna keep it my little secret an' jus' sweet talk ya in French an' make ya blush somethin' fierce, mon cher." Kaiyo replied with a wink, getting a swift whack to the arm that made him laugh softly. "Then again, I can't say that, I have my own secrets too but that will be on the table once we go on our honeymoon." he murmured. "Oh yeah? An' here I thought I knew everythin' 'bout you."

"Oh, you do. This is just one that I tend to keep to myself for reasons that you'll learn soon. I'm just glad...you bear with me til I was ready." Illex murmured before feeling a hand cupped his chin and lifted his gaze to Kaiyo's. "Hey, yer fine. I still love ya no matter what secrets ya keep to yerself. I know there would be a good reason behind it." Kaiyo spoke and Illex smiled. "Thank you." Kaiyo nodded before the two continued to eat and once all were finished, the cake was brought out to be set on the table. Kaiyo smiled to Illex as both held the cake knife and went to make the first cut, taking a piece from the three tier red velvet cake before serving it to the others.

Moll went nuts over the flavor but wisely calmed down by Lusca as they all enjoyed their cake, Kaiyo feeding forkfuls to Illex before he was met with some buttercream icing landing on his nose. Illex chuckled before kissing the icing off just as the hired band began to play. A few went out to the dance floor to dance, Kaiyo chuckling as his father convinced his mother to join him for one dance, feeling a nudge to his side. "I see where your flirting ways comes from now." Illex teased and the older snickered a bit. "Yeah, he was my influence. Taught me almost everythin' I know. I jus' went my own direction afterward." Kaiyo commented and Illex chuckled. After a while, Scillo stepped to the center of the dance floor and smiled up to Kaiyo and Illex.

"How about it? Why don't the newlyweds come down here and have their first dance as a married couple."

Kaiyo smiled and nodded as he stood and held a hand out to Illex. He smiled and he took Kaiyo's hand and stood, walking with him down to the floor and once the band began to play, the two danced slow across the floor with the others watching happily. Aster beamed as she rested against Scillo, feeling a strong arm wrap around her shoulders. "Maybe...we can see to another child...I'll think about it more. But just seeing those two get married...perhaps we ended our time a little too soon." Aster whispered. "If you're ready, ma cheri, I will be waiting. But take your time and think it over. I'll give you my number to call before we part ways." Scillo declared and Aster nodded. "Thank you, Scillo." Scillo gave a soft laugh, taking her over to see Coerulus while the dance on the floor continued well into the evening.

0

As the moon began its slow rise into the night sky, everyone was gathered out front giving their last well wishes to Kaiyo and Illex. "My darling calamar, you grew up so much and I'm so happy to be able to witness this once in a lifetime event. You also gave me something to think about. But you two live well and happy. If you ever need a design made, please contact me. I'm no fashion designer for show." Aster spoke. "And you be sure to stay in contact with us proper. We want to start hearing from you more often and not when your little one gets married himself." Kaiyo chuckled at Scillo's words before nodding. "I will, Dontcha worry 'bout that, père." he said as he went to hug his parents. "We love you, Kaiyo. Always remember that along with coming to us if any of you need help with anything." Aster spoke, letting him go before the two moved to Illex next to hug him. "You continue to take good care of our boy. We're counting on you." Scillo spoke. "As Illex Isurus-Feathertail, I will indeed." Illex murmured with a soft smile. Scillo smiled as well, patting his back then look down to Coerulus.

"And I'll see you during the holidays with so many owed gifts over the years." Coerulus giggled and nodded. "I will!" Scillo nodded before they two left and the family of three waited for the limo to come around. The sleek white vehicle pulled up and parked before them as they walked down the stairs from the garden building. "Well this was very eventful. Everythin' went swimmingly an' I'm married to the best squid in the world. I have not a single regret fer everythin' leadin' up ta now." Kaiyo spoke, moving to the limo as the door was held open for them by the chauffeur. Taking Illex's hand, he guided him into the limo and Coerulus followed him before he entered in as well. The chauffeur closed the door before heading to the driver's seat and started up before driving off back to Flounder Heights.

Coerulus yawned softly, eyes growing heavy on the silent drive home. "Rest now, squiddie. Daddy will carry you upstairs." Illex whispered. "Alright, papa." he murmured, laying down on the seat, ring pillow still in hand to cushion his head before he drifted off. Illex smiled warmly as he leaned against Kaiyo.

"I love you, Kaiyo."

"Je t'aime aussi, Illex."

0

The next morning, Illex woke up before Kaiyo did, smiling down to him before moving to get out of bed. Heading out and down to the commercial mailbox, checking the mail to see a single letter inside. "Ah..." Illex hummed, taking the letter out and saw the Feathertail family crest stamped on the back. Breaking the seal as he headed back inside, he read the parchment filled with old inklish characters that he read with ease.

 _Illex,_

 _How wonderful to hear from you again. To hear you're getting married is a shock but a blessing to the house. I know you don't want to take my position when I pass but I'm happy to hear that you will be coming home to Calamari to see us with your husband and son. Sen is excited to see you again and so am I. Your old room is as you left it. We welcome you home with open arms._

 _\- Kirei_

"Thanks, chichi-ue..." he whispered, smiling softly.

After seventeen years, the prodigal son and young master of the Feathertail house would finally return home.


End file.
